Code XANA: What is its plan?
by WitheringNight
Summary: X.A.N.A's got a plan and boy is it cruel, so you think X.A.N.A's been mean before well you're in for a ride this time in Code X.A.N.A: What is it's plan? This story is over and I'm redoing it, sorry. The title is in the last chapter, so look at it.
1. Let's Catch Up

**MoonlightNightChara: Here's the story you've all been waiting for! The Pre-Sequel of my next story after this and it will be called Code Forever After doesn't that just tell you a lot…..Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**A/N: Code Cousins is the Intro Story so to speak and so that's why this story is the Pre-Sequel. Get it?**

**P.S: This story takes place a year and a half after the events of Code Cousins.**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Lyoko- Code X.A.N.A<strong>

**Chapter 1- Let's Catch Up….**

**Author's POV**

* * *

><p>It's been a year and a half for our fellow Code Lyokians and in that time they gained two new members and you're not dumb enough to actually not know who these members are, are you? Anyways, Antoinette is one of them and she had the ability to make the Lyoko Monsters confused and therefore attack one another and the ability of Self Denotation as for appearances and weapons and whatnot she had a hover board that was red and black like her outfit (An outfit similar to Aleita's but less girly) and the other warrior was her sister Amelia who had the ability of Echolocation and Animation and for her looks and weapons and whatnot she had hover board as well but it was made out of energy and she had a blue outfit and it was very similar to her sisters. And that's it for their looks….<p>

Now, I bet you're wondering what happened between Odd and Antoinette or who'd the mysterious pairing I mentioned in the previous story well….Odd and Antoinette are still together, much to most people's surprise, and they were practically inseparable and as for the mysterious pairing well something happened in that year in a half…..Yumi's father got a new job like most parents and they had to move, so of course Ulrich being the one who loved her (besides William) was heartbroken and Amelia being the kind of person to try and cheer up someone when they were down went to go cheer him and up and since then they've been really close…..until one asked the other out and they ended up being even more closer than before.

_Pause Story Telling…._

MoonlightNightChara: I know taking Yumi out of the story is a little bit of a no-no to some of you, but don't worry she'll be back later in this story and….I think you can guess what's going to happen. Hehehe…

_Un-Pause Story Telling_

Anyways, that's what has happened in a whole year though the thing that worries everyone is the fact that X.A.N.A hadn't been attacking like it used to and the warriors didn't have to go to Lyoko as much as they use to…so the question on everyone's mind is: What' X.A.N.A planning?

* * *

><p><strong>MoonlightNightChara: Yay! The first chapter is done! And I hope you Review!<strong>

**P.S: I think I'm going to leave what Amelia's Powers actually are for you to read within the story instead of giving you the definition…..how horrible is that?**


	2. Strange Occurences

**MoonlightNightChara: Hello fellow fanfictioniers! Welcome to the second chapter of Code X.A.N.A and I'm sorry for the wait but I've had some recent issues including the fact that I couldn't think of anything for this chapter….but I'm back and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Lyoko- Code X.A.N.A- What is its plan?<br>**

**Chapter 2- Strange Occurrences**

**Ulrich's POV**

* * *

><p>I can't believe it's been over a year and a half since we all met Antoinette and Amelia, or Annie and Amy as they told us to call them, and it's been a very…interesting experience. They did join us of course in Lyoko, and they got some cool powers with some cool outfits and vehicles, though there is something I've noticed about them in particular…and I'm partially worried about it. I've told the others (excluding Annie and Amy) and they agreed to look into it.<p>

_About 10 weeks earlier….._

_We were all in Jeremie's Dorm, except Annie and Amy they had some after class activities to go to, and the thought just appeared in my head._

"_Do you guys notice anything strange about Annie and Amy when they enter Lyoko lately?" I had asked. Odd, who was sitting with his knees up on the floor looked at me. "What do you mean by strange?" He asked. "I mean, like when they fight the monsters or are on their vehicles or blocking an attack or anything dealing with when they use their powers they pause for a second and their eyes glow white quickly before they go back to being normal" I said. They all looked like they were in thought after that._

"_No, but I'll keep an eye out on anything unusual on the supercomputer dealing with them" Jeremie said. Odd nodded "Yeah, and I'll see if I can notice anything too" He said. "And I'll help as well" Aleita said. I nodded…..and that's what happened._

_Back to the Present Day_

After that Odd said that he'd noticed what I was talking about, though as long as it wasn't killing them, he was alright with it. I understood why he said that but I was still worried. What if it has something to do with X.A.N.A? There's no evidence of that of course but you can never be too sure.

"I really hope it's nothing serious" I thought before I heard a knock upon my door. "Who is it?" I called out. I had to be careful, it could be Sissy or anybody else…..and I don't want that.

"It's Jeremie, I have some information on our situation at hands" The voice said from the other side. "Come in" I called out and Jeremie entered before sitting down on Odd's surprisingly neat bed. "Wow, Antoinette's really changed him" Jeremie said. I nodded in agreement. Odd's an actual gentleman around her.

"What did you find out?" I asked. Jeremie sighed "It seems as if they're being scanned by something or maybe someone" He said. I looked at him in confusion "Scanned, for what? Is it X.A.N.A?" I asked. Jeremie shrugged "I'm not 100% surebut I'm pretty sure it probably is X.A.N.A's doing" He said. "Do you think it has something to do with its recent stops in attacking the real world?" I asked. He was quiet for a moment before speaking "It might be…..but it'll just add to the question of what X.A.N.A is exactly up to" He said. I nodded before the door opened and in stepped Odd and he looked as if he was out of breath. "Was it that hard cleaning up the science room?" I asked. He looked at me "Yes, have you tried getting something that's related to glue off of the walls and floors, it's exhausting" He said. I shook my head "That's what you get for not following the directions" I said. He only looked at me "Anyways, what's going on Einstein?" He asked. "I just received some data on what's going on with Antoinette and Amelia and the conclusion was that they were being scanned by something or someone" Jeremie said. Odd nodded. "It's probably X.A.N.A, but I do hope it's nothing too serious" He said. I nodded.

"Do you think we should inform the girls about your findings?" I asked. Jeremie shook his head "It's best that we find out what's going on first before we tell them so we can explain it all together and get to fixing it if it's a problem" He said. I nodded though I wasn't so sure it was a good idea to keep this from them and I think Odd was thinking the same thing from his expression.

But, maybe it'll turn out alright...Or so I thought…..

* * *

><p><strong>MoonlightNightChara: Goodbye fanfictioniers and I hope you have a wonderful nightmorning or whenever you read this. Review please!**


	3. A Pause in Motion

**Code X.A.N.A- What is its plan?**

**Chapter 3- A Pause in Motion**

**Odd's POV**

* * *

><p>I was with Antoinette and we were just lying about looking at the sky and whatnot and talking about a few things when I asked a question "Do you like Lyoko Annie?" I asked her. She rolled over to lay her head on my stomach. She then smiled which made the act look really innocent and so…cute…<p>

"Yeah I love it, why?" She asked. I ran my fingers through her hair with a sigh "No reason, just wanted to make sure my favorite girl is having fun while kicking some monster butt in another world" I said. She laughed before pausing strangely in between the laugh. It was like you do with those flat screen TVs, you press the pause button on the remote and it pauses whatever you're watching…that kind of pause. I was about to do something, not sure what I was going to do, before she continued her laughter. "You're a funny boy Odd" She said. "Did you just notice that?" I asked. She looked at me strangely "Notice what?" She asked. I then shook my head "Nothing…come on let's see who can get back to the academy first" I said. She grinned before standing up "You're on Della-Robbia" She said. And as we raced my mind still went back to that pause, of course I didn't want to go back to the academy, but I had to tell Jeremie or Ulrich about this….

"So she paused in the middle of her laughing?" Jeremie asked. I nodded, I was in his room, and I was about to comment before the door opened. It was Ulrich and he looked out of breath "The weirdest thing happened with Amelia" He said panting. "Let me guess she paused in the middle of her motions?" I asked. He looked at me surprised before nodding "Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked. "Because the same thing happened to Antoinette while we were in the woods" I said. "Oh…Wait, why were you two in the woods?" Ulrich asked with a smirk. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks "N-No reason just hanging out, and it doesn't matter because there is something unusual going on with my girlfriend!" I said before turning to Jeremie who looked deep in thought. "What you thinking about Einstein?" I asked. He looked at me "Well, I was thinking that I could set up the scanners to scan the girls to see what's wrong with them before they head to Lyoko and if something happens on Lyoko then we can tell them our findings and then well….keep them off of Lyoko for a while if it comes to it" He said. I knew Antoinette wouldn't like the idea of staying off of Lyoko, but I knew she'd understand as well. "Alright, we'll go with that" Ulrich said and I nodded in agreement…..who knew this decision would lead to the worst day of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry I'm adding another chapter to this, but I'm uploading it tomorrow when I wake up or get back from school so you won't have to wait long….<strong>


	4. Disappearance

**MoonlightNightChara: I'm frightful/ saddened/ worried to type this chapter out…..I'm so sorry….**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Lyoko- Code X.A.N.A<strong>

**Chapter 4- Disappearance**

**Odd's POV**

* * *

><p>Antoinette, Amelia, and I were headed to Lyoko to deal with X.A.N.A who struck our school again, Ulrich had stayed behind to protect the students and teachers, and I felt dread upon entering the factory.<p>

"Does anyone else feel as if something bad is about to happen?" I asked. Antoinette looked at me "No, do you Amy?" She asked. Her sister shook her head. I then shrugged decided not to worry about it…but boy I wish I had.

"Hurry, Aleita needs your help" Jeremie said ushering us to the scanners when we got to him. And again a feeling of dread washed upon me when we entered the scanners. I watched as Antoinette and Amelia entered their scanners…who knew this would be my last time seeing them in real life? Though for some reason I waved at the two, and received waves back, before the scanners closed and our journey to Lyoko began.

"Aleita should be straight ahead of you" Jeremie's voice said when we entered the Lyoko forest section. After jumping on our vehicles and destroying some monsters we found Aleita shielding herself from a double attack by two wasps. I watched as Antoinette closed her eyes before I saw the wasps turn from Aleita and towards each other before shooting and destroying the other. Did I ever mention what a cool power that was? No? Well, it is….

"You're not hurt are you? Did you lose any life points?" I asked Aleita. She shook her head before we moved on destroying more monsters, though it seemed that the close we got to the tower the more monsters there were, what was X.A.N.A doing?

"X.A.N.A sure is active today" Amelia said. I nodded in agreement before shooting a laser at a block and watching it get destroyed. We then saw the tower just up ahead, though there were some monsters guarding it, which didn't take long to handle with three Lyoko warriors. And while getting Aleita safely into the tower we fought some more monsters before I heard a scream. I then, fearfully, turned to my right to see Amelia lying on the ground panting heavily with a hand over her heart. I looked at Antoinette who was still and not moving in the slightest. "Annie? Are you alright?" I asked touching her and watching her fall, and of course I caught her, with the same expression on her face. I looked into her eyes to see no light, no emotion, no nothing and it scared me. "Jeremie there's something wrong" I called out to the genius. There was no response. I then realized that Amelia had stopped screaming, I looked towards her to see her in the same position as her sister.

"What's going on?" I thought before a bright flash covered me.

_In Jeremie's room…._

"What do you mean they disappeared from the screen!" I shouted at Jeremie. He just told us that after Aleita got into the tower Antoinette and Amelia's cards started disappearing before they were completely erased from the screen and everything about them in Lyoko.

"I mean that they don't exist on Lyoko!" He shouted back. I felt shaky and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "She wasn't in class today….." I started. "…and neither was Amelia" Ulrich said after being quiet the entire time. I looked at him and he had the same heartbroken expression upon his face.

"I'll try to see if I can find anything that might link us to their location, they have to still be in Lyoko" Jeremie said. I nodded before Ulrich and I walked out of the room and to anyone who saw us we looked like we just received the worst news of our lives or we died: Which is what I feel like I'm doing right now…dying.

"Did you find out anything on Antoinette and Amelia?" Aleita asked when we met up with her in the hallway. "Jeremie said that…." I started not able to continue that sentence. I heard Ulrich sigh "He said that as soon as you entered the tower their cards…s-started to d-disappears" He said and I could hear the strain in his voice. I looked at him to him covering his mouth and I could see his eyes which were wet. I knew he was hurt over the idea of losing Amelia, after all she did heal him of his broken heart from Yumi, and I knew he was hurt from losing a good friend like Antoinette. I could feel his pain...literally...

Aleita looked at us sadly "It's alright you guys, we'll find them, at least we know that they're on Lyoko" She said. I looked at her with a slight smile "It'll be easier to find them" I said and she nodded before giving us both condolence hugs before leaving to probably go see Jeremie. As soon as she was out of sight though I felt the crushing feeling of my own heart breaking…..you don't want to experience heartbreak, trust me its torture.

I tried to think of what Antoinette would say in this situation: I could picture it now….

"_Odd, you need to get a hold of yourself…I can't stand to see you like this….." She would say. And I'd probably look at her with a saddened expression. Then she would probably sigh "Cheer up if not for yourself then for me, please, I'm sure whatever you're going through you will pass through it and move on….you have the strength to pass your pain" She would say. And it would end like that…._

Somehow, thinking about that only made me fall deeper in to the depression that was starting within me. "X.A.N.A, you may have done some mean things in the past, but now you've outdone yourself…this is beyond cruel….." I thought bitterly before walking away from my spot with Ulrich following me.

X.A.N.A will pay and that's a promise…..

* * *

><p><strong>MoonlightNightChara: You know this chapter made me depressed but I can't stop reading it…is there something wrong with that? Anyways, review please! <strong>

**Oh! And for the twins fans: I am so sorry for this…it's a part of the story and I…don't worry it'll get better later on trust and believe it…again sorry for this….**


	5. Talking About Them

**MoonlightNightChara: I know some of you might be mad/sad from the last chapter….but I'm sure you'll be happy to know that I'm sad too, I liked the twins, and it was hard taking them out like that….but anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Lyoko- Code X.A.N.A<strong>

**Chapter 5- Talking about Them**

**Ulrich's POV**

* * *

><p>It's been weeks since Amelia and Antoinette disappeared in Lyoko….and things have gotten hectic in the real world. The principal was worried when they didn't appear to class for one day but after a week of not appearing and then to add to it no sightings of them anywhere around the school….he was pretty panicky. He had called the police and their parents and there were still no sighting of them. We often felt the urge to tell them that they were in a virtual reality world but who would believe that? And even if we show them and they find them in Lyoko, they'll probably shut the supercomputer down after wards, though Odd and I agreed that if I came down to doing that….saving Antoinette and Amelia would be our only priority. And surprisingly enough after telling Jeremie that he understood our decision and accepted it without argument. Speaking of arguing, I actually did yell at the principal a few days ago on the whole "Disappearance" subject.<p>

"Are you sure that you haven't seen them?" He had asked me for the billionth time. I stared at him with a hardened expression "No I have NOT seen them if I DID see them I WOULDN'T be feeling like my heart's going to cave in from the pain…." I had told him before storming off leaving him shocked along with some students who heard me.

"You know I try to think about what she would say in this situation" Odd had told me when I had told him what happened. I shook my head "Thinking about her would just lead to me being more depressed" I said. He nodded "I was just about to tell you that I thought the same thing" He said. I sighed before a knock upon our door was heard. Odd stood up to answer it and behind it was a girl and she looked at us sadly. "I heard about the twins and I wanted to tell you two that it's alright and that I'm sure that they wouldn't want to see you sad like you've been" She said. Did I mention that Odd and I have been depressed ever since their disappearance? No? Well we have.

"Thank you….I'm sure that they wouldn't want to see us sad either" Odd said looking at me before closing the door after she left. "They really wouldn't want to see us this way, I know Annie wouldn't" He said though I saw him grimace at saying her nickname.

I chuckled "We've changed a lot since meeting the girls haven't we?" I said to him. He nodded. Odd had become more of a gentleman after meeting and hooking up with Antoinette and I've come out of my shell a lot since getting together with Amelia.

"Why do we think about them when we know it'll cause us pain?" I asked lying on bed to look at the ceiling. Odd stood there for a moment "Probably because they're the last memories we've had of them and even though it pains us to think of them we can't help it" He said. I stared at him in shock "That was really….**profound** Odd" I told him. He smiled at me "Annie's really changed me but I don't mind it as long as it's her and not someone else" He said before looking off in a daze. I smiled and anyone would when you realized how much those two cared for the other even at the age that they were. "You really love her don't you?" I asked him and I truly wanted to know having never heard the two actually say it. He smiled, a genuine smile, before nodding "Yeah….I do…." He said. "Are you in love with her?" I asked. He turned over from his other position to look at me whilst still lying down "I've questioned that myself and I don't know the answer" He said. I nodded understanding his answer. "Do you love Amelia?" He asked. I looked at him, Amelia and I have been together for months, and I had never felt happier even when Yumi was here "Yes" I finally said. He looked at me "Have you told her?" He asked. "I was but then….you know what happened" I said. He nodded "Have you told Annie that you love her?" I asked. He nodded "I never hear you two say it though" I said. He chuckled "Just because we don't say it around you guys doesn't mean we don't say it, we mostly say it when we're alone" He said with a smile. I could tell this was making him feel better and I was feeling better too, it felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders.

"Maybe thinking about them didn't help the pain but talking about them…." I started. "….sure did" He finished.

* * *

><p><strong>MoonlightNightChara: I liked this chapter…did you? If so review please <strong>


	6. The Email, The Chills, and the Video

**MoonlightNightChara: I hope you enjoy this extra chapter that you've all earned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Lyoko- Code X.A.N.A- What is its plan?<strong>

**Chapter 6- The Email, The Chills, and The Video**

**Aleita's POV**

* * *

><p>It's been over three months since Amy's and Annie's disappearance in Lyoko and of course in the real world the police were notified of their disappearance….but we knew they'd come to no conclusions but one: They can't be found.<p>

Odd, having token their disappearance the hardest, has changed for…..the worst actually. No, he's not stealing or doing anything against the law, but he's really depressed and very much secluded from everyone else except Ulrich, Jeremie, and me. The teachers, and his parents, made him go see a counselor for some help but not even that can get him out of his reverie. It pained me to see the boy whom I've always known as upbeat and happy suddenly change into his complete opposite. Heck! He didn't even eat as much as he used to!

Now, Ulrich was depressed too but due to Odd's behavior he's tried to keep an upbeat spirit or as far as he can get without breaking down, and we were thankful for that. Though we have tried getting him to talk about it to try and get him to come to terms with it, both him and Odd, but they won't budge.

"I'm really worried about them" I told Jeremie when I entered his room. I was beginning to think that he thought it was his fault, mostly due to the fact that I hear him mumbling that "He should've never let them go that day" or "He knew he should've let them in our group" And she's confronted him on that. Who's to say it would've happened the next time they went to Lyoko? Nobody can predict what's going to happen on Lyoko, not even about to be activated towers, it's just the way things run.

"Yeah….but I am worried about something else also: What if X.A.N.A was to start attacking the real world again? Without Yumi, Amy, or Antoinette we're down to Odd and Ulrich as the only ones who can go to Lyoko with you. But, I highly doubt they'd be willing to go back there after what happened." He said. I nodded in agreement "It's basically the cause of their pain and it wouldn't do any good for them to go back….it might just make things worse for them" I told him. He looked as if he was about to say something else before a beep was heard from his computer so he turned around to check it out.

"What's this?" He questioned aloud. I looked over his shoulders to see an envelope in the middle of his screen. "Are you going to open it?" I asked him. He looked at me "It's labeled to Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aleita. Go get Odd and Ulrich and tell them to come here as quickly as they can" He said. I nodded before running out of his room. I was in the courtyard when I saw both of them walking, at a rather slow pace, towards my direction.

"Odd! Ulrich!" I called out to them. They looked up at me before waving slowly. I walked over to them "Jeremie says he needs to see all of us in his room immediately" I said.

"What for?" Ulrich asked. "He received an email, but it's labeled to all of us" I said. They both looked at the other before nodding. "Let's go" He said.

"I wonder what the message is." I wondered while speed walking back to Jeremie's dorm. We were near it when I suddenly felt a cold chill rip through me. What was that?

"Did you guys feel that?" I asked them. They shook their heads "Feel what?" Odd asked. I shook my head before entering Jeremie's dorm. He looked at all of us when we came in "Good, we're all here, now we can see what this email is about" He said. We all gathered around him as he clicked on the envelope…..What!

"It's a warning" I said. It clearly read "Warning to the Lyoko Warriors" in big red colors across the top of the email. "A warning for what?" I heard Jeremie mutter.

"Maybe we should read it" Ulrich said. Jeremie then scrolled down and made some adjustments so that we can read all of it and it read as following:

Dear Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aleita,

If you are reading this message then it has gotten to you successfully without any interference from X.A.N.A and if you are also reading this message your probably confused as to what the warning is about. Well, let me explain, now prepare yourselves for this: X.A.N.A, having being defeated by you multiples of times, has finally as you say 'Cracked' and is now planning something HUGE, not huge, but HUGE….Do you want to know what it is? If so click yes and a video will appear in another window.

**YES or NO**

Jeremie looked at all of us and we all nodded for him to continue and he did. It took a moment but when the video started playing we were shocked. It was…them.

"Hey, I bet you're wondering how we're alive, but let me tell you that X.A.N.A did not kill us…." Amy was saying on the video. They looked like they were in the middle of a desert, maybe it's a clue, then Antoinette came into full view "…we were just rather painfully teleported to another level of Lyoko I'm assuming to think" She said. I looked at Odd and Ulrich and they were so still I couldn't even tell if they were breathing.

"Now, what we're about to tell you may shock you or not….it depends" Amy said. Then they both held up a design plan of a strange machine. "This is the Lifafier….X.A.N.A's going to use it to send the Lyoko monsters to the real world" Antoinette said. Jeremie and I gasped.

"Its plan is quite simple and it's separated into three phases: Phase 1 (Building the Machine), Phase 2 (Testing the Machine for Success), and if Phase 2 works then Phase 3 (Worlds People Obliteration). If it reaches success in Phase 2, the probability of a lot of people dying is very HIGH, not high, but HIGH. And we're sorry to put this on you four, five if Yumi comes back of course, but you're the only ones who can stop it from happening" Amy said. Why us? What about them?

"And if you're wondering about us, and why we can't help, we can't because we won't be released until X.A.N.A manages to get his monsters into the real world. And we've thought about it: Don't risk the human race over us….it is not worth it" She said. I then felt even sorrier for Ulrich and Odd.

"Now, that leads us to something else and we want Odd and Ulrich to listen very carefully: We don't know how long it's been in the real world since our disappearance but if it hasn't been that long then we wanted to tell you remain who you are, don't change because we're not by your sides anymore….that's what we wanted to tell you" Antoinette said. "Oh! And….Ulrich….I do love you and I always will" Amy said with a smile. Antoinette smiled at her before looking at the camera "I love you too Odd….I'll be….forever yours" She said. They both then proceeded to blow kisses to the camera before the video ended.

"They're alive…." I heard Odd mumble. Ulrich nodded. They'd be in shock for a while….but I think with this message things will get better from here on out. I can feel it.

* * *

><p><strong>MoonlightNightChara: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you'll enjoy the next one too. Review please!<strong>


	7. Their Thoughts

**MoonlightNightChara: I am so incredible sorry for the incredible long wait! I've been incredible busy lately and some issue came up so…please forgive me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Lyoko- Code X.A.N.A<strong>

**Chapter 7- Their Thoughts**

**Different POV's**

**Odd's POV**

* * *

><p>Honestly to tell you the truth I didn't know what to feel after that video of them. All I could think about was the fact that Antoinette, and Amy, were alive and not dead somewhere on Lyoko. I couldn't do anything but stare it was as if my whole body just shut down and I could move. I was incredibly happy though, even if I didn't show it on my face.<p>

But another reason for why I'm glad that they sent us this video is because I was honestly close to my true breaking point…I probably would've ending up leaving this place because of the pain that plagues me here. But I'm glad that they did and I'm glad that I didn't leave…I really am.

* * *

><p><strong>Ulrich's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I can believe it….<p>

I honestly can't believe it….

What can't I believe? I can't believe that Amy and Antoinette are alive! That's what I can't believe! I honestly had the thought that X.A.N.A had killed them off or something like that just to get back at us for all these days of ruining its plans.

I was so happy that I guess I couldn't even think of anything else nevertheless move by myself. I think that Odd might be in the same position as I, probably worse since his feelings for Antoinette are greater than mine are for Amy, but they're in a close run now.

Now, I can finally go to sleep without the nightmares of Amy being taken away from me over and over again. Now, I can try to revert back to my old self, if not entirely. If not for me then for Amy…because she wants it…because it'll make her happy.

* * *

><p><strong>MoonlightNightChara: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was short but it gives you more of an inside look on how Odd and Ulrich really feel about Antoinette and Amy.<strong>


	8. Dreams on Lyoko

**Code Lyoko: Code X.A.N.A**

**Chapter 8- Dreams on Lyoko**

**Author's POV**

* * *

><p>Our Lyoko gang was sitting in the cafeteria when suddenly their food starting attacking them. "Didn't Xana already do this?" Odd questioned. Jeremie looked at him "Yes and Xana never tries an attack more than once, so why is it starting now?" He wondered. They all ran towards the doors and ran outside where most of the student population was currently at. Everyone was covered in food.<p>

"What are we going to do?" Ulrich asked. He knew that they probably would have to go to Lyoko but he wasn't sure if he was ready yet. Jeremie looked at him "We have to go you guys…we have to go to Lyoko" He said. Odd and Ulrich looked at him and then at each other before they nodded "We'll go" They both said at the same. It was for them they both thought.

"Hey, Jeremie, I meant to ask but where's Aleita?" Ulrich asked. Jeremie looked at him "She had something to do in her room so she didn't come to lunch" He said. "Odd you go get her and we'll try to find a way to get to the factory without being seen" He added a moment later. The teen nodded before heading off the Aleita's room. When he got there he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A feminine voice asked from the other side. "It's me Ulrich! Xana's started attacking again!" He shouted out to her. The door suddenly swung open "It's started again? Where's Jeremie and Odd?" She questioned. He shook his head "They're finding a way to get to the factory without being seen but we don't have time for questions. Let's go!" He told her dragging her away from her room.

When they got near the cafeteria they noticed it was empty around. "Everyone must've gone to their rooms to get changed" Ulrich thought. That made it easier to get to the factory. Though he did check to make sure that no adults or students were around before he and Aleita ran off into the forest.

It took approximately three or five minutes to get there and when they did Jeremie immediately rushed them to the scanner room. "Odd's already there and he's already lost five life points. Hurry!" He told them. They hurriedly went to the scanner room and went through the scanning process before they landed in Lyoko.

"Where is Odd?" Aleita asked. "He's just ahead of you" Jeremie answered. They hopped on their vehicles, which just appeared, and rode forwards until they saw Odd and some blocks. He was hiding behind a rock whilst trying to attack them. He looked at them.

"About time you guys showed up" He said. I took out my sword and stabbed it through a block hopping off a second before it exploded getting my sword back in the process. "The activated…that's strange…there's no activated tower" Jeremie suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Odd asked shooting a laser arrow at one of the blocks and successfully destroying it. "I mean that there is no activated tower in that region…nor in any of the other regions" He said.

"Then why would Xana attack us if there wasn't something going on Lyoko?" Ulrich questioned. "I don't know and I don't want to find out" Jeremie said.

* * *

><p><strong>Odd's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Why would Xana attack us in the real world but not activate a tower in Lyoko? It didn't make any sense to me. I was about to shoot at another block when I felt a tremendous amount of pain in my chest. I screamed.<p>

"Odd! Are you alright?" I heard Aleita ask coming over to me. I didn't answer for I was in too much pain to even talk. I then heard another scream…Ulrich's scream to be exact.

"What's going on?" Aleita asked Jeremie. "I don't know! Their cards are fine and they aren't losing any life points! I have no idea what's going on!" The teen shouted. Everything was so confusing now and days. He just wanted it all to be over.

I was about to try and stand up when I felt myself slowly slipping into an unconscious state. I reached out for Aleita before I blacked out. I guess the same was for Ulrich because I heard a thud, like a body hitting the ground, before I did.

* * *

><p><em>In an unknown region on Lyoko<em>

I opened my eyes to see…..Antoinette?

"Am I dreaming?" I muttered. She smiled at me "Yes, but it's a real dream and not those fake ones people have" She said. I groaned sitting up, I stared at her wearily "Where are we?" I asked. "We're on an unknown region on Lyoko. I have no idea where it is…sorry" She said. I reached out and ran my fingers through her hair. She was still as beautiful as always.

"How did I get here?" I asked. She moved my hand and placed it on her cheek "Personally I haven't a clue and all I know is that you're reality dreaming." She said. I blinked…reality dreaming?

"Where's Ulrich" I asked. "Awe! That's so cute!" I heard a feminine voice say from behind Antoinette. I looked over to see Amy standing there with Ulrich leaning against her. He looked about as tired as I felt.

I blushed "It's nice to see you too Amy" I told her. She smiled at me "Yeah, Annie? Do you have any idea why they're here? Or how they got here for that matter?" She asked her sister. Said sister shook her head "No, all I know is that they're reality dreaming" She said. Amy nodded.

"So, what are we supposed to do here?" I asked. Annie looked at me "There isn't much to do…so…I haven't a clue" She said truthfully. I nodded.

"Why did we feel pain before we blacked out?" Ulrich asked. Amy looked at him "Oh…that's the process you have to go through when coming here. I don't know why it's like that but it is" She said. He nodded.

"So, how's it going at school?" Annie asked me. I bit my lip "It's going great….I suppose….I mean everyone is still on the lookout for you two since you disappeared and your uncle wouldn't stop asking us if we knew where you two were" I said. She looked down for a moment.

"I'm sorry if we caused any pain towards you two" She suddenly said. I lifted up her face to look at mine's "It doesn't matter because I'm happy that you're alive and that's enough for me" I said. She smiled at me and pulled me into a hug which I accepted wholeheartedly. I looked at Amy and Ulrich to see them smiling at us.

"Not wanting to interrupt this sweet moment but how are they supposed to get back?" Amy asked. Annie let go of me and looked at her "I guess the way that they came here….but I don't know how they came here so…." She said. I blinked at her about to say something when I felt oddly dizzy and I wasn't even standing up.

"Odd? Are you alright?" Annie asked me. I shook my head "No, I feel dizzy" I told her. "So do I" Ulrich said sitting down on the ground. I looked at Annie and noticed she looked fuzzy "What's going…." I blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>Kadic Academy<em>

When I woke up I noticed that I was in my room. I guess someone carried us here.

"You're awake! That's good" I heard Aleita say as she entered our room with the nurse following her. "Yeah, you two gave us quite a scare" The nurse said with a small smile.

"What happened?" I asked. Aleita looked at me "Jeremie and I found you two passed out on the ground near the cafeteria and we rushed you two to the nurse immediately" She said. I knew she was lying but I decided to ask her about it later.

"Oh" Was all I said. Ulrich then groaned and woke up staring at us "What happened?" He asked. They explained it to him and he nodded "Oh" Was what he said too.

"You should get some rest. I'll go inform the principal that you've woken up" The nurse said leaving the room along with Aleita. I looked at Ulrich and he looked at me "Was it real?" We questioned aloud.

Was our dream real?

* * *

><p><strong>MoonlightNightChara: Was their dream real or not? Can you guess? <strong>


	9. Devices and Ideas

**LifeisNothingwithoutCake: Yeah, I changed my username! Isn't it awesome and true? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Lyoko- Code X.A.N.A<strong>

**Chapter 9- Devices and Ideas**

**Ulrich's POV**

* * *

><p>After Odd and I were released from the infirmary Aleita told us to come to Jeremie's room where he had a surprise for us. It better be a good one because the last few surprises since Amy and Antoinette disappeared have not been good. So, Odd and I were headed over there right now. When we got there and after gaining entrance to his room we sat down on the chairs he had placed around his computer.<p>

"So, what's the surprise Einstein?" Odd asked. He's really and truly trying to get back to normal after his depression when Antoinette and Amy went missing. I was too but it showed more in him than I.

"Well, after the incident on Lyoko, which I will explain what happened in a moment, I decided it was time to show you what I've been working on since the girls disappeared" Jeremie said. He turned around and grabbed a device from off a counter before turning back to us "This is the Brainatron 9000 and it scans your brain for any malfunctions or any tumors or anything like that. But, it also scans to see if anybody is controlling your mind…maybe someone like Xana for instance" He said whilst showing us what it looked like.

"So, you think that Xana was the one who made what happened to us on Lyoko happen?" I asked. He pushed his glasses back up on his nose "Well I'm not 100% sure of certainness but it is a pretty high chance that Xana did cause what happened on Lyoko" He said.

"So, are you going to scan our heads?" Odd asked. Jeremie looked at him "I haven't tested it on anything and I'm not sure what might happen to your brain if I scan it with this. It's not like the scanners that take you to Lyoko, which are highly advanced scanners, for this can cause problems for your brain" He said.

I blinked "If we think that Xana was controlling our mind then it might just be that what we saw wasn't real" I said. "Xana could've made it seem real so we'd think it was real" Odd said. I nodded.

"I've also thought about that and it wouldn't make any sense for Xana to do that. I mean it's possible but Xana wouldn't gain anything for it by making you two see Amy and Antoinette again. If anything it would drive you to try and set them free….I can't believe I didn't think about it" Jeremie said. Odd, Aleita, and I all stared at him in confusion.

"What is it Jeremie?" Aleita asked. He looked at us "What if Xana wants us to free them? They told us that Xana wanted to free the Lyoko monsters but what if the only way to free them would be to free the girls?" He said. "It would make sense if Xana wanted you to see them to just drive your determination to free them for it's the only thing it could possible gain from it"

I thought about it "That would make sense…" I said. Odd and Aleita nodded.

"So what are we going to do if that's true? Are we just going to let them stay there forever?" Odd asked. Jeremie looked at him "No, I do believe that there might be a way to set them free without freeing the Lyoko monsters…but it's going to take a while to figure out so I'll let you know when I do" He said. I nodded standing up "Well, thanks for the information, I'll see you guys later" I told them before leaving the room.

"Xana, I really hope that what Jeremie revealed to us isn't the real reason for why you took us to Amy and Antoinette. I really hope it's not" I pleaded in my thoughts. I didn't want to leave them there if Jeremie couldn't come up with a plan to get them out. I really didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>LifeisNothingwithoutCake: I agree with Ulrich for I hope that's not the reason for why Xana did what it did to the boys. It'd be rather sad to never see the girls again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<strong>


	10. New Attacks

**LifeisNothingwithoutCake: I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Lyoko: Code X.A.N.A<strong>

**Chapter 10- New Attacks**

**Aleita's POV**

* * *

><p>I was sitting in my room reading a book when suddenly I heard a knock at my door. It seemed like the person was in a hurry. Getting up I opened the door and Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie all piled into my room. I looked at them confused "What's going on?" I asked. Jeremie looked at me "It seems that Xana is attacking the real world again" He said. I blinked "What is it doing this time?" I asked.<p>

"It's controlling people again" Odd said. Why did it seem like they were prolonging something? Maybe something is different about the people it's controlling.

"Who's being controlled?" I asked. They looked at each other before looking at me "Adults" They all said. "And not just any adults but science professors and technology professors, we saw it on the news and we knew it had to be Xana so we rushed over here" Jeremie said. I was shocked and a bit fearful. I knew it had something to do with Xana's plan.

"So, is this a part of Xana's plan or something?" I asked. "We think so and I think that maybe, I'm 100% sure, but I'm thinking that maybe Xana, again perhaps, might be using them to build its machine. Because I was thinking that Xana needed two machines one for the monsters to go into and one for them to get out of. So, it'd make sense if one is in Lyoko and one is here in the real world" Jeremie said. I nodded "So, what are we going to do? Go to Lyoko? The last time we did that there was an attack but no activated tower" I said.

"We think that maybe Xana did that as a part of its possible plan of making us free the girls thus freeing the monsters into the real world" Ulrich said. "But, then if that's true then why would Xana need to build a machine?" I asked. "We don't know, but the likelihood of Xana needing the girls to free the monsters is going down since they did say that Xana was building a machine, remember?" Jeremie said.

"Maybe that was a decoy for it….maybe Xana doesn't want us to know that it needs the girls to free the monsters so it's making a machine so we wouldn't think much of it anymore" I said. Jeremie looked thoughtful "Maybe you're on to something. Alright, new rule, no matter what happens we will not throw away any idea we may have on Xana's intentions, alright?" He said. We all nodded.

"So, are we going to Lyoko?" Odd asked. Jeremie looked at him "Just in case this is like the other times then yes we are" He said. "Let's go then" Ulrich said. We all then proceeded to run out the door.

**-At the factory-**

After we got to the factory and to the scan room we were met with a surprise. The scanners were shut, like always, but the thing was that Jeremie couldn't open them with the supercomputer nor scan us. So…we couldn't go to Lyoko.

"Xana must've done this. It's the only explanation" Odd said as soon as we entered the computer room. Jeremie looked up at us as we entered "I don't know what's going on! Everything's fine with the computer but something is wrong with the scanners!" He said or shouted. I placed a hand on his shoulder "Calm down, it alright. Xana's getting under everyone's skin with the constant changes and deluding actions in its plan you're not the only one who has to suffer Jeremie. We all are…even the people who know nothing about this are suffering or are going to suffer if Xana's plan reaches phase two" I told him. Odd and Ulrich nodded in agreement.

Jeremie sighed "You know it might come to the point in which we are going to have to tell someone else about this. Because I'm starting to believe that we can't do this by ourselves" He said. I looked at Odd and Ulrich, I already knew that they agreed.

"I agree, but that aside what are going to do about the people that Xana has under its control?" I asked. He looked at me tiredly before sighing "You know, with everything going on, and with this added to it, I do believe that we can't do anything" He said. I've never known him to give up so easily.

"He's right we can't do anything about this one. There too many professors to try and fight this one. Maybe we should just let this one slide and deal with the next one if we can" Ulrich said. Odd nodded "It's better than trying to fight it knowing we'd probably lose this fight right now if we went out there and unprepared nevertheless" He said. I looked at them all before sighing "I guess we do nothing then…" I said. I've never hated Xana more than I hate it now…it's ruining too many lives and I, fearfully, think that it's impacting our lives in a horrible way that may end up with us just quitting and leaving it up to someone else…I hope it doesn't come to that…I really don't.

* * *

><p><strong>LifeisNothingwithoutCake: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Isn't Xana sooooo evil?<strong>


	11. Antoinette and Amelia

**LifeisNothingwithoutCake: Sorry for the wait :( But I'm back! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Lyoko: Code X.A.N.A<strong>

**Chapter 11- Antoinette and Amelia**

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

><p>It's been…well I don't know since we disappeared from the real world. When it happened my sister and I didn't know what was going on or where we were. I mean we knew that we were still on Lyoko, but we didn't know where exactly on Lyoko we were. It wasn't the Desert region…though it was very similar. It just had more water and trees and grass and whatnot.<p>

Anyways enough of the landscape of our location and onto how this all changed me and my sister. It started off fine with the exception of us trying to find a way out of this place. Then I noticed some changes in myself and my sister after a while of staying here. I noticed that I would sigh a lot often and felt…depressed. I didn't show it but my sister did. She would just look outside of the small bricked building we were in and look so forlorn that it almost broke my heart. I knew that she missed home, our parents (Probably…it's not likely though), school, our uncle, our friends, and Odd especially. Her missing of him is probably what causing most of her sadness. He was her friend, lover, someone she trusted a lot, and someone she could go to at any time with the definite possibility of him comforting her. He also made her laugh which takes a lot considering her life.

And I could understand her pain to a certain point. I mean I missed home, school, our parents (Somewhat), our friends, and I especially missed Ulrich. We weren't together as long as Odd and my sister but we still cared for each other like a couple should…possible even more. It hurt that I was away from him for so long and I knew that he felt the same. It was heartbreaking yes but I have to be the strong one for both of us and Antoinette. They both need it.

* * *

><p><strong>Antoinette's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I don't know how long Amelia and I have been stuck in this place that Xana put us in but I really want out. I missed everyone heck I even missed my parents to a certain point. I especially missed Ulrich, Aleita, Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi, and I missed Odd the most of course. He was the person, besides my sister and the others, who held me up and helped me keep my strength. He encouraged me, he was my friend, and he loved me and vice versa. I wanted to see him again and I'm glad I got my wish later on. But it wasn't enough to cure me of my forlornness…no it wasn't. I needed to return, I needed to find a way to get back (My sister and I both), and I needed to see them again. It wasn't a want no it was a need.<p>

I never thought I'd ever get to this point in life with anything. To need something so badly that it hurts. I never thought that would happen to me not even with my parents constantly pushing me into the music business. I can thank Xana for my desperation…I hate that thing or whatever or even whoever it is. I hate it. It made me this way and I don't like it. I really don't….

I…just want things to return to normal. Is that too much to ask for? Is it?

* * *

><p><strong>LifeisNothingwithoutCake: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Can you sympathize with the girls and their feelings? I can…to a point. It's saddening to be away from the people you care about the most…<strong>


	12. Earth or Lyoko?

**LifeisNothingwithoutCake: Sorry for the incredibly long very long wait folks I couldn't think of one thing to write for this chapter :( But I'm back and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Code Lyoko- Code X.A.N.A<strong>

**Chapter 12- Earth or Lyoko?**

**Antoinette's POV**

* * *

><p>It was so boring in this place I swear. There's nothing to do but…well there's nothing to do. We could try to escape but there are a few problems with that.<p>

1. We don't know where we are or what's out there (Ex: Monsters and whatnot).

2. Xana has a barbwire fence around the little house thing we're in so we can't climb over the fence.

And

3. We don't know how to disable the security cameras and whatnot placed around the little house thing we're in. So we could escape but Xana would find out quicker.

So my sister and I are stuck here until the Lyoko warriors find us or someone finds us or we find a way out without attracting Xana's attention.

"I feel like I'm losing my mind" I thought as I looked outside. The one thing that I liked about this place was that it wasn't blazing hot like a real desert on earth. I could though still see the heat rays like you would in a real desert….wait a moment.

"Amelia!" I called out to my sister. I heard footsteps before seeing her head stick out from the doorway "Yes? What is it?" She asked. I stared at her "I just had a thought. Is it possible that we may still be on Earth?" I asked her.

"Um…No, because you can clearly see that we're on Lyoko. Everything is in Lyoko style and whatnot. How can we be on earth?" She asked. I thought for a second.

"I have an idea but it is way too farfetched. Don't worry about it" I said before turning back around. I heard her sigh "Whatever you say" She said before I heard her footsteps once more leaving.

"Maybe we're in a virtual reality, like Lyoko that Xana created, but we're actually on Earth and are hidden somewhere or maybe being stuck in this place is getting to me" I thought. "I should probably take a nap"

I walked over to the small bed that I had and laid down on it. I closed my eyes ready for the nightmares that would greet me. Little did I know of the dreams I would actually have today.

* * *

><p><strong>LifeisNothingwithoutCake: Hm…I like it to a point *shrugs* oh well. I hope you enjoy it and I hope you have a good daynight/evening or whenever you read this :) Toodles!**


	13. Dreams over Reality

**Code Lyoko- Code X.A.N.A**

**Chapter 13- Dreams over Reality**

**Antoinette's POV**

* * *

><p><em>It was dark and cold I noticed. I was also in a forest as far as I could tell. "Where am I" I thought to myself. It felt so real but then again I couldn't tell. Was I dreaming?<em>

"_Hello?" I called out slightly afraid. I had a bad feeling about this place. I suddenly heard footsteps. Feeling afraid I dashed forward trying to get away from whatever was there. I heard the sound of feet pounding after me. I hid behind a tree._

"_Are you sure you saw her? You could be hallucinating" A familiar voice rang out. I looked out to see a rather shocking sight. It was Ulrich standing there with Odd. I wonder what they were doing out so late at night? Better yet how am I seeing them?_

"_I'm sure I saw her. I think I'd know what my own girlfriend looks like!" Odd said frustrated. It was the third time that week that they've been out late trying to figure out how to get the twins back and figure out when Xana's going to attack._

"_You didn't remember what Christine looked like" Ulrich commented. Odd glared at him "That was one time and it's different with Antoinette…I could never forget her…looks and all" He said. "Awe! That's so sweet" I said out loud…oops. _

"_Who's there?" I heard Odd yell out. Sighing I stepped out and into the moonlight. They gasped "A-Antoinette? Is that really you?" Odd stuttered coming over to me slowly as if he were afraid._

"_Of course it's me. But the question should be is how I am here?" I said. Odd didn't say anything but he did reach out to touch me and his hand went right through me. That figures…._

"_You're transparent" Ulrich said. "This is probably Xana's doing. First it made Ulrich and I see you and Amelia….." _

"_And now it's making you see Ulrich and I" Odd said. "What's the purpose of all this?" He questioned._

"_Like Jeremy said it's probably making it so we have some sort of hope…we might let our guard down if we knew that the other was safe" Ulrich said. I nodded "Makes sense…." I said._

"_I just wish that all this never happened!" Odd exclaimed. I stared at him sadly "As do I" I said. I sighed "Look, I don't know how long this will last, but I have something to tell you…..Amelia and I might not….."_

"_Antoinette? What's going on? You're fading away" Ulrich said. I looked down to see that he was indeed correct "It's probably Xana…it probably doesn't want me to tell you that Amelia and I are probably not…." _

"Ah!" I screamed waking up. Panting heavily I looked around to see Amelia sleeping in the bed next to me. I leaned back on my pillow "What was that?" I questioned. Was it a dream or was it reality? If it was reality then it only strengthens my belief in that we're not on Lyoko and we're still on Earth…unless…no I have to stick to all possibilities here. Hm…this is going to be hard to figure out.

* * *

><p><strong>I just totally made this up on the spot. Aren't I good? I didn't even plan for it to be like this. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed it and I hope you review please :)<strong>


	14. Whispers in the Air or A Message

**A/N: I'm incredible sorry for the long wait. This story has to turn out a certain way and it's not really that easy doing the chapters, especially since I didn't know where to head to next. But I'm back for another chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Lyoko: What Is Its Plan?<strong>

**Chapter 11- Whispers in the Air/ A Message**

**Jeremie's POV**

* * *

><p>Odd and Ulrich were just telling me about their most recent dream which included Antoinette and Amelia in it. I was curious as to why they had the dream or real dream in the first place. Was it a part of Xana's plan?<p>

I was about to talk about it with Aleita when I felt a sudden cold chill. What was that?

"Time…time…." I heard a strange voice whisper. I immediately looked around trying to find the source of the voice. I didn't see anyone but Aleita, Odd, and Ulrich in my room. It couldn't have been them because they're not standing by me. Was it Xana? If so how was it doing that and why was it doing that? Was it doing it to scare me or is it real?

"If it was real it would just motivate us to try to find the girls more quickly….why would it want that?"

"Then what was it?" I questioned in my head. "Time….Time…." The voice whispered once again. I looked at Odd, Ulrich, and Aleita to see if they heard anything as well. They looked the same, still conversing about the dream, so apparently they didn't hear it. Or they were just ignoring it which is highly unlikely.

I was about to try to talk to Aleita once again when I felt a cold chill rip through my body. "Don't speak a word…." The mysterious voice whispered. I gulped feeling uncomfortable and mostly scared.

"Time is almost up…better hurry up" The voice whispered. Time is almost up for what? Finding out how to save Amelia and Antoinette? We're not even close to figuring out how to do that. To find out how to get them back we'd have to know how X.A.N.A got them there in the first place.

"They won't last long…." I heard the voice say. I gulped once again my fright reaching new heights. If this was about Amelia and Antoinette…Odd and Ulrich will definitely not like what it just said.

Thinking about everything I suddenly thought of a question. "Hey guys" I called to the others. They looked at me "Yeah?" Ulrich questioned. I thought for a moment "I was just thinking. With the dreams you guys are having and all the repeat attacks Xana is doing. I have a theory. I think that Xana might want us to find the girls." I said. Odd, Ulrich, and Aleita looked at each other for a moment before looking back at me.

"That doesn't make any sense" Odd said. I nodded "Yes, I thought that as well. But if Xana does want us to find the girls I can't help but wonder why" I said. Ulrich then spoke up "Well, whatever it wants us to do then it can't be good." He said. Aleita nodded "Yeah and we have been going to Lyoko more than we've ever gone before in a month…maybe your theory is true" She said. I nodded.

"Well I'm sure that we'll find out soon enough." I said.

Ulrich nodded "Yeah probably. Anyways Odd and I have to go. We have to go see a counselor, again, about our situation about the girls." He said. Odd shook his head "They just won't give up" He grumbled before waving good-bye to us and leaving the room with Ulrich.

"They seem a lot better now" Aleita said. "They usually, especially Odd, would've been brooding around the school all day. Now he's somewhat back to his old self" Aleita said. I nodded "Yes that may have something to do with their dreams." I said. She nodded "Well I have to go as well. See you later" She said before waving good-bye and leaving the room as well.

Turning around in my chair I noticed a small envelope picture on my computer screen. I wonder who it's from.

"Hm…" I pondered before I clicked on it. It went like this:

_To: Jeremie_

_From: N/A_

_You will all meet a surprise in the future and my plan will be revealed. Can you guess it or are you stumped still? Can you save the girls in time or will you fail? Tell me can you stand all the questions? Are you wondering what's happening to your friends and around you? Ha-ha! You would like to know…wouldn't you? I won't say a word but let you figure it out by yourself. _

_P.S: I would hurry up if I were you…. _

I stared at the message in shock and wonder. I knew for a fact now that Xana sent this. I'm wondering what it meant by "I would hurry up if I were you…" was it threatening us or was it warning us of something to come later. I wasn't sure if I wanted to find out either or.

Sighing I turned off my computer "I need a break from this Xana situation" But I wasn't going to get it soon even I can tell that.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this little chapter and again I am sorry for the incredible long wait.<strong>


	15. More Messages

**IWatchTheWalls4Fun: I hope you all enjoy this next chapter of Code Xana! It'll be awesome I tell you awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Xana- What is its Plan?<strong>

**Chapter 12- More Messages**

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

><p>I was just sitting upside down on the small bed that I had when I heard a ping come from the computer. Sitting up I immediately rushed over to it. There was a small envelope in the middle of the screen. I, out of curiosity, immediately clicked on it. It read:<p>

_To my dearest Amelia and Antoinette,_

_Tell me girls how are you doing in your little hut on Lyoko? Hm? Is it fun? Is it boring? Would you like to go home maybe? Well I'm sorry to be the one to inform you but you can't. At least not until my little plan has reached the stage it needs to. It's already pass stage 3 _(A/N: Separate the girls from the real world)_. Ha-ha! I can see your faces already…literally. You didn't think I wasn't watching you now did you? I've been keeping an eye out on you all lately. I also saw the little trip those two imbeciles made here. That won't happen again believe me. I'll make sure of it that nobody gets to you to you two. Know why? Well I'm not telling you. Anyhow I wish you the –insert sarcasm- best of time in your small hut. We'll meet soon my pretties…real soon._

I stared at the screen. I was both shocked and terrified at the same time. If this was who I think it was then I didn't want to meet them no matter what form, shape, or size that they were. I was then shocked that they knew that Odd and Ulrich, who were the only people to arrive here besides us, came here. Though, it didn't shock me as much as it could have that they were watching my sister and I while we are here.

"Well this has been the most interesting thing, besides Ulrich and Odd showing up, to happen so far" I thought. I was about to think about the letter more but Antoinette came in so I turned to her "We got a letter" I said. She blinked "Who is it from?" She questioned. I sighed "You won't like this but I think it's from Xana. I mean it sounds like it's from Xana but I'm not to entirely sure what's going on now" I said. She stared at me for a moment, in thought, before walking over to the computer. I didn't close the letter so she immediately started reading it. It didn't take her that long.

"Hm…well I'm kind of surprised that Xana knows that Odd and Ulrich were sent here which makes it seem like it wasn't a part of its plan…but it could be fooling us into believing that" She said. I nodded "That's what I thought" I said. She nodded before standing up "Well I know one thing for sure: I do not want to meet Xana in whatever form it might be in" She said. "Same here" I said.

"I wonder why it sent us a letter and why now of all times to send it. Right when we're starting to try to piece everything together…." She said. I blinked "Maybe it wants to confuse us" I said. She nodded "That's what I'm thinking. I'm not too sure…." She said before sighing "I hope Jeremie and the gang is having better luck then we are. At least they have some of the essentials to figure this out whilst we have nothing" She said. I nodded "All they need is enough information and they can solve everything. We could be home" I said.

"Well…all we can do is hope for the best on the other side" She said. I nodded "I just wish that wasn't all we could do" I thought. I really wish…

* * *

><p><strong>IWatchTheWalls4Fun: Hm…seems like our friends back on Earth, that's saying if the girls aren't there, aren't the only ones to have received a letter from someone who seems like Xana. Is it Xana though? It seems like it a lot, does it? I'm not telling you. You'll find out late though :)<strong>


	16. Meet Xana Part 1

**IWatchTheWalls4Fun: I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is where it really starts to get interesting.**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Lyoko: Code X.A.N.A<strong>

**Chapter 16- Meet Xana Part 1**

**Author's POV**

* * *

><p>The girls, Amelia and Antoinette, were just lounging about, bored out of their minds, when they suddenly saw something pop up on their computer screen. They had received an email.<p>

"I wonder who it's from." Amelia wondered aloud. Antoinette shrugged, not knowing the answer, before going to find out. Sitting down in the chair in front of the computer she clicked on the envelope. It wasn't a letter but a video.

"What is this?" Antoinette questioned aloud before clicking play. She was both wondering and slightly suspicious that they had just received a letter from Xana and now they're getting a video in the same week. What was going on?

"Hello Ladies" A shadowy figure on the video apparently said. Was it Xana? Both Antoinette and Amelia wondered.

"Who are you?" Amelia questioned. Even though they….

"You'll find out soon" The figure responded shocking both girls. It could hear them.

"H-How soon are you talking about?" Antoinette questioned nervously.

"And in what way." Amelia added.

The figure, that they now think is probably Xana, laughed in a sinister sort of way "You Lyokians amuse me and to answer your question…..I think I'll tell you…..Now!" It said before some sort of whirly screen **(Like you see on those sci-fi shows)** showed up. It didn't do anything at first, which was strange, but then it started coming out of the screen.

"Move away from the computer and hold on to something!" Antoinette yelled dashing up from her seat and moving towards the door grabbing various things to pull her along. Amelia followed suit. They were just about to head outside and away from the sucking force inside the small hut when the door slammed shut.

"Xana!" Amelia shouted in frustration. She was now hanging in the air whilst still holding on to something.

"Hm…this is quite the predicament. What to do…what to do…oh! I know. I'll do this" The voice, that they were now positive belonged to Xana, said. Suddenly things started disappearing from the room.

"Oh no" Antoinette muttered fearfully. If Xana deleted the things that they were holding on to then…they'd be sucked into the whirly thing immediately. There had to be some way to get around it. But how?

"Amelia, do so see a way that we could get around this situation? Since going outside isn't an option anymore" She questioned her sister. There was silence and all that could be heard was the whirling sound of the whirly thing.

"Amelia? Are you there?" Antoinette questioned before turning around. She wasn't there….

Gulping Antoinette looked around quickly "I don't want to go inside that…thing" She thought fearfully. And apparently, like recently at most, luck was not on her side for in the next second the very thing she was holding on to disappeared. She was then sucked back by the whirly thing but before she entered it she grabbed a hold onto the edge of the desk. Then it disappeared….

* * *

><p><strong>IWatchTheWalls4Fun: I've uploaded the next part along with this one. Why didn't I just make it into one big chapter? Because I like doing it this way and it'll give my readers something to well…read…while I don't update for the next two days. I'll update again on Thursday or Friday. See you then <strong>


	17. Meet Xana Part 2

**Code Lyoko: Code X.A.N.A**

**Chapter 17- Meet Xana Part 2**

**Antoinette's POV**

* * *

><p>I screamed as I landed on something hard. It was the floor apparently. Standing up I looked at my surroundings. I was in a room of some sorts. It looked like a science geeks room to me…except way larger and more laboratory style.<p>

"Hello? Is anybody out there?" I called out warily. If this was Xana's hideout, hopefully it wasn't, for I didn't want to meet the person who lived here. So, after hearing no response, I walked around a little bit. This would be kind of cool if it wasn't for the fact that Xana, the evil thing who trapped my sister and me, could be living here.

"I wonder if Amelia was sent here as well" I wondered. I didn't know since she apparently got sucked in before I did. I hope she was here though…I don't want to be here alone. I, now, really wish more than anything that Odd was here with me. I really miss him now.

"Stupid Xana and its stupid plan…whatever its plan is" I thought angrily. I had no idea where I was going but I was going there. Looking around I saw I door to my right. Should I open it? I don't know why but something was urging me to do it. What I felt like doing…..I was doing it. Wait! What!

"What's going on?" I questioned. It was like I was being controlled. "Xana" I thought immediately. It must've been it…..how is it controlling me?

"You'll find out in a few minutes" A tiny voice in my head spoke out.

I blinked "I really hate those words" I thought as I, out of my own control, opened the door. I, once again uncontrollable, walked in and the door slammed closed behind me. I walked up until I could see the entire room. It was also like a laboratory except with the lab tables…..that had my sister on one of them.

"Amelia!" I managed to say. She was out cold apparently for she didn't respond to me.

"Look who decided to show up…unwillingly of course" A voice called out. Looking to my right I saw a boy, probably around my age, standing on a lift nearby. I blinked…..this…kid…couldn't be Xana? Could they?

The kid rolled his eyes "I hate it when people think that just because I'm a kid I can't be a genius who invented all this" He said waving his hands around.

I continued to stare at him "That's not it at all…but I did expect you to be I don't know…like a virus or matter in the air that formed some sort of shape…are you made of matter?" I questioned. The kid sneered at me.

"That's none of your concern but if you must know…yes I am made out of matter" It said before transforming into something else and then back to the kid. "And that means I'm untouchable. I can be a solid, a liquid, and anything else. You can't harm me or your little Lyokian friends…who by the way still aren't even close to figuring out what's going on" It said. That's what it was...an it. I don't care what it looks like.

"Do you want to know what's going on?" It questioned. I stared at it.

"I have a feeling that you're not going to tell me so…I really don't care" I said. Actually I did care, a lot, but I didn't want to say yes only for it to not tell me its plan.

It glared at me for a moment "Humans…." It muttered before walking off for a moment. I wonder If can move freely now. I tried moving my arm…I couldn't.

"You're still under my control so don't even try it little girl" It said.

I scoffed at the thing "You may be millions or billions of years old, I really don't care for your age, but currently you are in the form of someone around my age so you have no power to call me a little girl" It was quiet for a few moments then it laughed.

"This side of you interests me…..you're not really the sweet girl everybody thinks you are...that could prove useful in my plan later on" It said with a sort of malicious smile. If I could step back I would.

I looked at Xana warily "What are you going to do to me?" I questioned. It held its chin for a moment, in thought, before answering.

"I think I'll let you say…hang with your sister...until I'm ready to commence my plan even further…and it's working just fine. I have no doubts that I'll succeed." It said. I really hope the others figure things out soon…oh who am I kidding they wouldn't think about this possibility ever…unless someone gave them a clue to lead them forwards. But that's never going to happen.

"I think you and your sister will be nice henchmen once I'm through with a certain part of my plan" I heard Xana say. It was going to turn us evil? I've seen it been done on TV but I never thought I'd actually have to go through that.

"You won't get away with this" I said. It laughed…loudly "I know you know the chances of you succeeding are very low right now, there's no need to hide it, and the percentage will stay low as long as I tell it to" It said before turning around with its back towards me.

"Anyways I'm bored with you, little girl, I believe the proper word for right now would be: Goodnight" It said before pressing a button. I felt myself fall and my vision darken….

* * *

><p><strong>IWatchTheWalls4Fun: Wow…seems like the twins are in a huge predicament now…..they're stuck with Xana and they don't know what it's going to do to them. They'll find out soon enough though ;)<strong>

**Review please!**


	18. Another Video

**IWatchTheWalls4Fun: Here's your chapter, folks! I hope you enjoy it **

**P.S: I changed the whole "Aleita's father created Lyoko and Xana" thing. I know that's what it originally is, and I accept it, but I wanted to add something to it. You'll see what I'm talking about when you read it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Lyoko: Code X.A.N.A<strong>

**Chapter 18- Another Video**

**Author's POV**

* * *

><p>Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aleita were all just sitting down in Jeremie's room pondering on the events that had just took place in the last year or so. Everything was so hectic now. It seemed like people have just given up trying to find the girls in the real world. They knew that their searches would prove to be futile but still it kind of angered them that they would stop trying.<p>

Ulrich sighed "I just wish that none of this had ever happened. I just wish that Amelia was here with me then I'd be alright and happy now instead of brooding like I am now" He thought sadly.

"What are we going to do now? We don't know what Xana's going to do to the girls, if we assume that's what it was talking about in the letter, and we don't know when if it is talking about them" Odd questioned. Jeremie looked at him "For once I don't know. I really don't think that we can handle this by ourselves anymore you guys. I thought we could, after everything we've been through, but now I haven't a clue what to do. I think we should tell someone" He said. Aleita looked at him and then at Odd and Ulrich.

"They might try to test me or keep me in for questioning or something like that normally I wouldn't want to go and I'd resist but not if it'll help us in finding the twins. I know how much they mean to the both of you and I'm willing to sacrifice my happiness to help you out" She said. Odd and Ulrich looked at each other and then at Aleita "Thanks…..you don't have to do that though. We wouldn't want you to" Ulrich said. Odd agreed.

"You shouldn't sacrifice being happy for us…we'll be fine" Odd assured. They were tiny white lies but it was necessary to tell them in his head. Aleita was just about to say something (She had her mouth open to talk) when a sudden beep came from Jeremie's computer. They all looked at it. There was an image of an envelope in the middle of the screen…the had a message.

"Is it from Xana again?" Ulrich questioned. They knew about the letter it had sent earlier to Jeremie. They wondered if it was another message taunting them once more on their failure to find the twins. If so they didn't need it nor did they want it.

"I don't know. I'll see" Jeremie said before clicking on the envelope. It wasn't a letter but a video instead. Jeremie pressed play. Instantly the image of a guy, in his middle ages, came up on the screen. He looked afraid and nervous about something. He was shivering slightly they noticed too.

They watched as the man gulped before speaking **"If you have gotten this video, Lyoko warriors, then you already know of what's going on. Xana, as you know, has taken your friends captive and is keeping them in a hut on a virtual reality plane on Lyoko. You're probably wondering how I know this. *Gulps again and looks around nervously* Well, you see 30 years ago when I was 15, I was young and naive, so I and a friend of mine were playing with my father's computer, typing on it and whatnot, when it suddenly turned bright red after I pressed the enter key. I didn't know what was going on so I went to go get my father and when he looked at it he told us that we had created a virus. Now I've done this before and even I knew how to fix it but when we tried it went away…only we found out later that it hadn't at all. It was just hiding amongst the files and hard drive. We then threw the computer away and got another one…only to find the same virus up there. So my father got a fellow scientist to check it out…we found out the virus was alive. We didn't know how it was alive or how to get rid of it. It seemed as if it had a mind of its own and that's exactly what it had. And years later, after thinking that it had gone and disappeared, I found it again. You see I design virtual reality plains for game designers who can't do it or need help. Lyoko was one of the designs my friend and I was working on it for about a year in a half, only to have Xana come up and take control of it. You see over the years that it had been away, we didn't know this until it was too late, but it had been growing stronger and stronger. We couldn't fight it by ourselves, nor could we get help, so we just shut down the Lyoko project...Then you guys found one of the original factories that we were going to let people enter the world with. I had received the notice of one of them being used a lot later than I should've which is why you are hearing from me now. You see when you entered Lyoko you let something out…and that something is Xana. It can create matter, which I learned the hard way, and shape itself in any form it wants to. I'm sure you've noticed how it can control objects or people in your world, correct? Well, the longer Xana is in your world the stronger it gets, BUT there is a way to destroy it for good. I know how to do it and I need your help to do it. If not then Xana remains in control and possible all life as you know it will be controlled by it. After this video it will give you an address. I want you to write it down and whenever you can I want you to go to it. I'll be there waiting and we can commence the plan. Please Lyoko Warriors I know you can do this and we need your help. The world and I need your help.**

**-End Video-**

Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aleita looked at the screen in shock. They had no idea of all of this and it was a bit overwhelming to them.

"So, we set Xana free…that's something I wanted to know" Odd muttered. Ulrich nodded "I can't believe any of this. Are we going to go to this person Jeremie?" He questioned the boy. Jeremie, still in shock, looked at him and sighed "I'm not sure. With everything that has happened so far I'm not sure who to trust, besides you guys and the twins, on video. It could've been Xana for all we know trying to trick us" He said. Aleita nodded "I thought that my father had created Lyoko and Xana" She said. Jeremie thought for a moment "He said he had a friend…perhaps your father was that friend." He said. "We'll ask when we go see this person. If he is Xana then we'll do the best we can to escape and if not then we'll receive the help we need. Maybe with this person we'll find the girls and defeat Xana. We won't have to tell anybody who doesn't know about it" He added.

Odd thought for a moment "Alright, I'm" He said. Ulrich nodded "So am I. We're in this together" He said. Aleita nodded as well "Count me in" She said. Jeremie smiled a little "We'll head to this persons house on Saturday. We'll leave early, really early, in the morning so that nobody will try to stop us. I suggest we head out at different times to cause less suspicion. Maybe someone should head towards the door by the bathrooms to lower it as well. I'll give you the times that you should leave later. Are we good?" He questioned. Everyone nodded "Alright then. I'll see you guys later" He said before everybody left. Maybe things were going to get better now…..maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>IWatchTheWalls4Fun: Told you it was kind of the same but different at the same time. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was kind of easy, but not so easy, to write. I really hope you liked it. Review please!<strong>


	19. A Mission and Xana: Part 1

**A/N: This chapter will be split into two sections and the story for this is in two parts. In each part one will show what happening with Jeremie and the gang while the other shows what's going on with the twins. I hope you enjoy them both**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Lyoko: Code X.A.N.A<strong>

**Chapter 19- A Mission and Xana Part 1**

**Author's POV**

* * *

><p>It was currently 5:00 a.m. and our Lyoko warriors (Excluding the twins) were headed out towards the guy from the video's address. They had all went out different ways and at different times. They were going to meet by the bridge that led to the factory.<p>

Jeremie was the first to arrive on the scene. Aleita was next, and then Odd, and then Ulrich. They were all tired, of course, but they were ready to find this person from the video if it meant saving the twins and getting things back to normal.

Jeremie looked at all of them "Are you guys ready?" He questioned. "Yes" They all said. He nodded and then they all ran off towards the city area. It was going to take a while to get there on foot but it'd be worth it in the end…they hoped.

* * *

><p><em>With the twins….<em>

Amelia woke up feeling slightly groggy and with a huge headache. "What's going on?" She questioned to herself. Looking around, with her vision still blurry, she could make out that she was on some sort of metal table and that she was in a laboratory of some sorts.

"What's this!" She wondered out loud. She was freaking out on the inside and out. "Why am I on a metal table? Where am I" She questioned out loud. Suddenly hearing footsteps she turned her head to the door to see a boy, probably around her age, enter the room. He was smirking.

"Ah, I'm glad to see you're awake. I was getting worried something might've happened" He said kind of maliciously. Amelia immediately glared at him "Who are you? Why am I on a metal table? And where am I?" She questioned angrily.

The boy smiled cruelly at her before laughing in the same fashion "You are in my laboratory. It's in a secluded area and only I know how to get out of it, so don't try to escape it'll just end badly on your part. You're on a metal table because I put you there and as for who I am…..I'm Xana" He said. There was silence for a moment before Amelia began to laugh.

"Y-You're X-x-Xana? *More laughter* T-That's I-Impossible. Y-Y-You're j-just a b-boy!" She said in between her laughter. The boy, who called himself Xana, glared at her fiercely. "I AM XANA! You will believe me one way or another…I can make you believe me" He said. Amelia stopped laughing when she saw his eyes flash, literally, red for a moment. Maybe he was telling the truth….

Now nervous, a lot nervous, she asked him "Why are you a boy then? Shouldn't you be in a computer or something?" She questioned. The boy glared at her but answered her questioned anyways "I'm made of matter, as you've probably figured out, and I can also control people. But what people don't know is that I can shape myself in any form possible…I can be anyone I choose to. Watch…" It said before changing into…..Ulrich. Amelia watched, half angry and half saddened, as he did so.

The boy smiled at her "See, I can turn into anything or anybody I choose to. It's impossible to stop me so I think I'll have some fun with your friends when they get here…." It said. Amelia blinked "The others are coming?" She questioned.

The boy grinned "Yes and I have a plan that will be sure to keep them away…forever" It said. Amelia was about to comment on that when she thought of something "Where's my sister?" She questioned.

The boy's grin got wider "She's below us…somewhere. She's not awake though and I don't think she'll awaken for a while. So it'll be just you and me for now" It said in a sort of happy tone. Amelia glared at the thing but said nothing. "If it can turn into anybody and anything it can just as easily kill me and my sister if we talk out of line. It's best to stay quiet" She thought.

"Why are you doing this?" She questioned. "Why did you capture my sister and I, what use do we have for you?" She asked.

The boy looked at her from the corner of his eye "I was originally going to capture Aleita, the twit, but then you two came along and things got more interesting. You've made a great impact on your fellow friends and I thought it'd be fun to take that away from them…..besides with you two here they were to come and try to find you and with my help they'll find you and I…and I've got a surprise waiting for them" He said before laughing.

Amelia was about to ask something else when he turned around and said "Enough questions! I think it's time for you to go back to sleep, don't you think?" It said before darkness clouded over her eyes. The last thing she heard was his laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>IWatchTheWalls4Fun: Oooooh, looks like our Lyoko warriors are in for it big when they eventually meet Xana…who's a boy at the current moment. I wonder what its plan is for our Lyoko warriors. Will they find out the easy way or the hard way? I guess you'll find out later. See you!<strong>


	20. A Talk with Xana

**ShatteredNebula: I hope you enjoy this next chapter of mine. I think things are getting way more interesting now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Lyoko: Code X.A.N.A<strong>

**Chapter 20- A Talk with Xana**

**Antoinette's POV**

* * *

><p>As I felt myself awakening I also felt a tremendous amount of pain in my head. What was going on? I looked at my surroundings to find that I was in a tube of some sorts. I looked up to notice a helmet strapped to my head with wires sticking out of it. I felt like I was in some bad laboratory scene in some movie. Looking over to my left I saw my sister slumped down in the tube next to me not moving. My eyes immediately widened.<p>

"Amelia!" I shouted. She couldn't hear me obviously. I knew that but I still continued to shout her name until I felt something shock me.

"Ow!" I screamed. What was that? Looking ahead of me I saw that boy, or Xana as it was, standing there with a remote in its hands.

I blinked "What are you going to do to me?" I questioned almost immediately. It smiled maliciously at me before heading over to a nearby lab table. It then picked up a set of headphones with a tiny microphone attached to it. Then it began to speak.

"Would you really like to know?" It questioned. I nodded. It smiled even wider.

"Well, you see, I had original planned to capture Aleita….the aggravating little twit…then you and your sister came along. I watched you two as you changed the life of each person you were in contact with whether you meant to or not and whether it was small or in a large way. That blond haired boy….the idiot…you-" I interrupted him.

"Odd is not an idiot! Don't you DARE call him that! You arrogant little…." I stopped before I said something I wasn't supposed to. Odd was a touch subject to be, especially since I haven't seen him in a long time. Ulrich was the same with my sister so we didn't talk about them unless it was necessary.

Xana smirked "Well…seems the angry side of has shown itself once again…I like it" It said before coming near my tube. Thankfully this tube was separating it from me for I didn't like the look it was giving me.

It looked me up and down for a moment before speed walking over to its computer. I watched as it typed a few things before coming back over to me. It smiled at me oddly. Like a predator would look at its prey.

"You're very young Antoinette but very beautiful indeed" It said putting its hands on the glass, running its hands down it slowly. My eyes widened and I backed up until I hit the back of the tube. I didn't expect that….

It smiled at me once again "I think that once my plan reaches the end and I succeed, which I will by the way, I think you would make a great queen…with the right adjustments of course" It said. I felt the need to throw up. It wanted me to be its q-queen. I was going to be sick.

"Um…I'm sorry but I'm with someone at the current moment and I can't do that and even if I wasn't with someone I wouldn't do that…aren't you like a billion years old? That's called pedophilia here in our world. So, no matter what thing you change into: You're still older than me and that's disgusting" I said feeling proud of myself…until it started smirking that is.

"I think I can change your mind about that my dear." It said. I stared at it wearily.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned. It smiled maliciously once again.

"I think I can make it so that there is no competition for you…we don't need that many humans for my plan…and besides I was planning on getting rid of the others anyways" It said. I gasped. It was going to kill Odd, Ulrich, Aleita, and Jeremie? I had to do something, perhaps warn them, but how?

"Y-You can't do that! I won't let you!" I screamed at it. It glared at me before walking over to the lab table. It then picked up a device with buttons on it…interesting.

"Silence human! You will obey me…whether you want to or not" It said before pressing a button. I felt darkness take over me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eww…seems like Xana has taken an interest in Antoinette. How unlucky can you get? I wonder how Odd will react to Xana advancing on her. *Laughs* that will be funny to see. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that and I hope you review :) **


	21. A Mission and Xana: Part 2

**ShatteredNebula: I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far. I hope you push some of that enjoyment into this chapter as well. I'll see you at the end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Lyoko: Code X.A.N.A<strong>

**Chapter 21- A Mission and Xana (Part 2)**

**Odd's POV**

* * *

><p>It took about 45 minutes for all us to get to the guys address but we got there. I was tired and hungry at the same time which meant I was crankier. That wasn't a good thing at all.<p>

"Are you alright, Odd?" I heard Ulrich ask me. I just nodded trying not to worry them or anything. "I'm fine" I said noticing that he didn't look away. Now he turned away.

"Is someone going to knock on the door?" I questioned. Jeremie, raising an eyebrow at my tone of voice, went up to the door and knocked on it. We waited for a few moments before it opened, the guy from the video stood in before of us.

"Who are you?" He questioned us wearily and tiredly. I guess for him it wasn't every day that he saw a bunch of kids at his door at….5:55 in the morning.

I watched as Jeremie stepped up and said "We got your video…we're the Lyoko Warriors or more like they are" He said pointing towards all of us. I watched as the man's face change into one of understanding.

"Come in! Come in! Please mind the mess" He said ushering us inside his home. It wasn't big but it wasn't small…medium is the word for it. I and the others watched as the man ran about his home grabbing some things before coming back over to us.

"Please, take a seat. I'll be back in a moment" The man said before rushing out of the room. I kind of imagined him as something else. I didn't imagine him like this at all.

"Well he's interesting…" I heard Ulrich mumble as we sat down in the chairs nearby. We waited about five minutes, whilst hearing various noises from below us, before the man came back up to us. He looked out of breath.

"Sorry about the noise. I didn't expect you all to come so soon and so early in the morning" He said. Jeremie nodded "Yes, we apologize for our earliness but we wanted to come as soon as possible so that we may work all this out and hopefully get the girls back here" He said. The man looked at us, in understanding, before going over to a computer nearby. We watched as he typed something on it before motioning us over to him. When we reached him I noticed some notes and other things on the computer.

"What is that?" I questioned. Would it help us find the girls? The man looked at me before looking back at his computer.

"I believe that I know where Xana may be hidden for you see a day after I sent your message I received word that someone had broken into one of the laboratories that Franz and I were working in. Now, nobody knows of where it is but him and I and no human alive could've gotten pass the alarms without setting them off. Xana is matter and can shape itself in any form, like I've mentioned before, and it would be easy for it to get pass the system and before you say it no…nobody can hack into the system at least not without the laboratory system contacting Franz and I immediately after." He said.

"Are we going to go to this laboratory?" I heard Jeremie question. The man looked at him and shook his head "No well…not now. We need to wait" He said. My eyes widened. Wait? Wait for what?

"For what may I ask?" I heard Ulrich question. I wanted to know as well. The girls could be dead if we waited any longer now. I couldn't picture Antoinette, and Amelia's, dead bodies lying in a virtual reality…it made me sick just thinking about it.

The man sighed "Well, Xana is strong and has been getting stronger. We need to devise a plan that will set it off guard or protect us well" He said. He didn't let them know that he thought that Xana may be waiting for them already for it wasn't the time yet. He didn't want to worry them too much right now.

"One step at a time" He thought.

"So…what are we going to do?" I questioned. He turned around and looked at us.

"The longer Xana stays in the real world the stronger it gets so we need to act fast. I need for some of you to stay here with me and the others go back to your school. It'll only take longer if you keep coming here like this every day. Now, who's staying and who's not is entirely up to you" He said. I looked at the others as we all looked at each other.

"Jeremie I think you should stay" I heard Aleita say speaking up for the first time since our arrival. I nodded "I do too" I said and Ulrich agreed. Two great minds would speed up the process more than just one.

"Alright…for the girls I'll stay…but whose staying with me?" He questioned. "I'll stay as well" I heard Aleita say. She was also smart so that would be an even greater addition for them all. With them three working together we would have the girls back home in no time at all.

"So, Odd and Ulrich will go back to the school…what will they say to the teachers?" Aleita questioned.

"We could just say that we don't know where you guys went to" Ulrich said. I nodded "Though they might start searching for you…." I added.

"We won't leave unless it's necessary" Jeremie said. Aleita nodded.

"Alright then, I need for you two to take these back with you. I'll be sending updates on our progress to you daily. When I need for you to come back the green dot will be on and if not the red light will be on, understand?" The man said handing us some devices. They looked like Walkie-talkies but they were kind of bigger and we couldn't speak into them.

"So, what do we do at the school? Do we keep watch for any suspicious activity as well?" Ulrich asked. The man nodded "Yes, and if anything should happen just press that blue button on the bottom the device and it'll send a message to me. I think you two know enough now to head back to your school. We'll see you hopefully again soon" He said. Ulrich and I waved towards Jeremie and Aleita before walking out the front door. While we headed towards the school we didn't notice that we were being watched.

"Interesting…" A dark figure said before disappearing into the jungle. It had exciting news for its master….

* * *

><p><strong>ShatteredNebula: Oooooh I wonder who that figure was? Could be anyone…do you think they're working with Xana? Post your answers in the comments section and tell me. <strong>

**Also: This is the last chapter for you all until Sunday or I think of another one for an extra chapter for today. But either which way I hope you've enjoyed this story so far…**


	22. More Proposals

**ShatteredNebula: Hello my fellow fanfictioniers *Waves* I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I won't update again until probably Wednesday and if not then I'll most definitely update on Thursday. I hope I'll get some reviews on my story unless it's not interesting to you all anymore? Then I could just continue it for the sake of my own amusement and put it on hiatus.**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Lyoko: Code X.A.N.A<strong>

**Chapter 22- More Proposals**

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

><p>I awoke groggily with a splitting headache. Where was I? Looking around I noticed that I was in a tube and so was my sister. I didn't scream for her for I had the feeling she wouldn't hear me anyways.<p>

"Ah, it seems you have awakened" I heard a voice call out. I looked towards its source to see Xana standing there by its desk. I immediately glared at it.

"Why am I in a tube?" I questioned it. It smiled at me, maliciously, before walking over towards my tube. It placed a hand on it. "I think that's something you will find out later. It'll be less fun to tell you now" It said. I glared at it more but I said nothing.

It smiled at my quietness "Smart girl…you're learning very quickly" It said before looking me up and down for a moment. "You know, once I get rid of the others, it'll get rather lonely around this…planet. I'll need someone to keep me company…perhaps a queen" It said. My eyes widened. It wanted me as a queen? As if! I have someone already.

"One, I have someone bub and Two, I wouldn't be with you even if you were the last boy/thing on Earth. I would rather kill myself" I said. It smiled once again before asking "What if I changed into someone you cared about? Perhaps Ulrich…" It said before changing into him. I blinked.

"I know you're not Ulrich and I wouldn't care even if there were millions of him…I would only be with one. The original one" I said definitely. It then changed back into that other boy.

"Hm…interesting, would you say yes to my proposal if I just so happen to guarantee Ulrich's freedom…a pardon from death by my hands?" It questioned. I thought for a moment "If I say yes then it could be lying but if I say no then Ulrich could possible die…." I thought. I really hated Xana…

Shaking my head I answered "No, I still would say no. I would die along with him if I have to rather than be with you and break his heart" I said. It then went over to my sisters tube "Would your sister think the same thing?" It questioned. I scoffed "Of course. If she had to I know she would rather kill herself along with you killing Odd rather than be with you. She cares for him that much" I told it.

"What if the others gave you permission to do so? Or better…if you just agreed?" It said. I blinked "Did you not just…" I didn't get to finish my sentence for it pressed a button on that remote it had and darkness blinded me.

* * *

><p><strong>ShatteredNebula: I wonder what Xana is going to do to the twins? Stay tuned to find out :)<strong>


	23. Letters of Taunting

**ShatteredNebula: Hello, and welcome to another chapter of Code Xana. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Lyoko: Code X.A.N.A<strong>

**Chapter 23- Letters of Taunting**

**Author's POV**

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day, a bright day, a day you would expect to be full of joy and happiness for some. But, that was not the case at all. For you see today is the day that our friends receive some letters of advice from someone they would rather see dead than alive. Let's see what's going to happen.<p>

* * *

><p><em>At Kadic Academy<em>

* * *

><p>Odd and Ulrich were sitting down in the principal's office. He was questioning them on what happened to Jeremie and Aleita. They knew that this would happen eventually. They just didn't know exactly when.<p>

"We don't know where they are. We only saw them the day before they disappeared and they weren't acting strange at all. It was just a normal day." Ulrich said. It was a lie but it had to be told.

The principal looked at the two of them "This is getting out of control. First my nieces disappeared and now Jeremie and Aleita. What's going on around here?" He thought. He had a feeling that the boys in front of him knew more than they let on, but he let it go. After all he had no evidence that they knew anything.

"Alright, I'll let you two go, but if you have any information. Please share it." He told them. Odd and Ulrich nodded before leaving the room. When they passed by the front desk the secretary called out to them "Hey! You two received a letter." She said handing them an envelope.

Odd, taking the letter out her hand, looked at it for a moment before looking at the secretary "Thanks." He said before he and Ulrich left the office. When they got outside they immediately talked about the letter.

"Who do you think it's from?" Odd questioned. Ulrich looked at him "Probably Xana" He said. It was likely to be true. However, to be sure, they decided to open it. In the safety of their dorm that is.

When they got there they sat on Ulrich's bed. "Open it" Ulrich told Odd. "But be careful, you don't know what's in it." He added quickly. Odd nodded "Alright, here we go." He said and slowly he opened the envelope. When it was fully open they found a piece of paper in it. Just like a regular letter.

"Hm…read it." Ulrich told Odd. So, taking the paper out of the envelope, Odd opened up the letter. It read as the following:

_Dear Odd and Ulrich,_

_ If you are reading this, then you've successfully gotten my letter. I hope that things are going well on your side of the dimension. It's doing swell over here, especially with the company I have. You still remember Amelia and Antoinette correct? Well, you see, once I get what I want I plan on making one of them my queen. But, which to choose I wonder? Amelia is the feisty one, I've noticed, and she beautiful as well. But then again Antoinette is the most reasonable once, don't you agree? But she does have that feisty side of her as well. Hm…who to choose, who to choose? I haven't decided, yet, but I will soon and I don't think either of them will mind if I choose them. I'll show you what I mean soon, very, very, soon._

_That is all,_

_X.A.N.A_

As soon as he was done reading the letter Odd ripped it in half. He was pissed. How dare Xana do this! Antoinette wouldn't be his queen, and he knew that she would rather die than be with that…thing. So, there was nothing to worry about? Correct?

"I have a feeling that Xana might put Antoinette and Amelia under its control. That's the only way that they would EVER be with it. We don't know where Xana is so we can't stop it before it puts them under control. But, we'll need a plan to conquer it." Ulrich suddenly said. Odd looked at him, still angry, before sighing.

"You're right." He told Ulrich, "We need to focus on our current task. We owe it to the twins to do so." He said. Ulrich nodded "Yeah…and if Xana does put them under control. We both need to promise each other, and them, that we won't go crazy. No matter whom Xana chooses to be its queen. Whether it is Amelia, Antoinette, or even both, we need to keep calm for the girls, alright?" Ulrich said. Odd looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, I'll keep calm for the girls." He said before he and Ulrich shook hands, sealing the deal. It would be hard to see the person you cared for the most with the person you hated the most, but they had to keep cool and not go crazy. It's what Xana wants, and they weren't giving it that satisfaction.

* * *

><p><strong>ShatteredNebula: Yay! It's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you review. See you later!<strong>


	24. False Reality

**ShatteredNebula: Hello, I am here to give you all an extra chapter. You deserve it for waiting for so long for the last one. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Lyoko: Code X.A.N.A<strong>

**Chapter 24- False Reality**

**Odd's POV**

* * *

><p>I was sitting down at the lunch table, thinking about our situation at hands, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Jumping I turned around and looked at Ulrich. I blinked before sitting back down "Don't do that. You scared me." I told him. He raised an eyebrow "Never thought I'd hear you say that." He said sitting down next to me. I looked at him "Well, with everything that's going on, I think we should really be on watch for anything suspicious. And since Antoinette was taken by Xana I haven't really felt the same." I told him. He nodded "Yeah, I know what you mean. Amelia's disappearance has changed me as well. But, I try to keep to my old self, for her." He said.<p>

"I could try, but I'll probably fail." I said. He chuckled for a moment before saying "Maybe, but you should try anyhow." He said. I nodded "I'll try, for Antoinette." I told him. We then sat there in silence until my phone started to ring. Picking it up the caller I.D read: Unknown. Who was calling me?

"Should I answer it?" I questioned Ulrich. He looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding "Yeah, just in case…" He said. I nodded and pressed talk on my phone "Hello?" I questioned the person calling me. "Hello, this is an automated voice message for you," A computerized voice said before giving me the message. This voice was deeper.

"What you want you will find near you. What you seek you will find near you. Surrounded by green, gold, and blue, you will find what you wish for." The voice said before hanging up. I blinked, confused at most, before repeating the message to Ulrich. He too, then, looked confused "What is that supposed to me? What we want, seek, and wish for the most is near us?" He questioned. I shrugged "I don't know. The only things that I want, seek, and wish for the most is to find the twins." I told him before my eyes widened.

Apparently Ulrich had the same realization for he suddenly said "Alright, if that is what it meant, then where do we find them?" He questioned. I thought for a moment "It said that what we seek is surrounded by green, gold, and blue." I said. Ulrich thought for a moment then said "The forest! The trees are green and in the day time they some have a goldish tint to the leaves and it's surrounded by the blue sky." He said. I nodded "Okay, so how do we get there? The school is watching us like hawks now." I told him. He thought for a moment.

"Well, during gym, when everyone's changing, we'll sneak out and go to the forest." He said. I nodded "Alright, but we should be careful when we go. It could be a trap from Xana." I said. He nodded "Alright" He said before the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. We both then headed towards gym, our plan starting now.

* * *

><p><em>At Kadic's Gymnasium<em>

_Author's POV_

* * *

><p>"Odd Della Robbia" The gym teacher called out. He was missing. Checking absent the teacher went to the next student. "Ulrich Stern" The teacher called out next. Looking around they found that Ulrich was also missing. That was unusual.<p>

"Has anyone seen Robbia and Stern?" The teacher questioned the class. There were murmurs of noes before someone said "I saw them at lunch and then I saw them head over here." Someone said. The teacher blinked before getting out his receiver "Officer, we have two student, Odd and Ulrich, who are apparently skipping class. If you see them bring them over here." They said before ending the message. Those two knew better than to leave during the class period. The school didn't need more people going missing.

"Might as well continue class" The teacher thought before doing so.

* * *

><p><em>In the Forest Area<em>

_Author's POV_

* * *

><p>Odd and Ulrich were running about the forest, trying to find who they hoped to be there, before stopping for breath. "Do you think they're actually here?" Odd questioned. Ulrich looked at him, leaning against a tree, before answering "Maybe, I just hope so." He answered before they heard a noise. Looking around they didn't notice anything. When they turned around they didn't expect to see people standing there. Well, two people to be exact…especially not these two people.<p>

"Antoinette…is that really you?" Odd questioned in a whisper. He couldn't believe his eyes. Were they playing a trick on him?

"Yes, it is me. Amelia and I escaped from Xana's clutches but we fear that it might come back for us later." She said. Odd looked at her moving closer and stopping when he was right in front of her. She still looked the same. She was still beautiful. He wanted to believe that it was her so much but something just told him not to.

"Are you alright?" She questioned him. He gave her a smile "Never better" He said before taking her hand. It was stupid, yes, to pretend to believe that it was her but he had to do it. "They could probably lead us to Xana." He thought. He looked at Ulrich and felt that he was thinking the same thing as he was.

"So, are we going to go to the academy?" Amelia questioned looking at Odd and Ulrich. The boys nodded before leading them down the path back to the school. Whilst they had their back turned they didn't notice the smirks the girls sent each other. Or perhaps they did but didn't say anything?

* * *

><p><strong>ShatteredNebula: Uh-Oh, looks like Xana might've sent some clones of the twins to go after the boys. That could not end well at all. Tell me what you think in your reviews please. I really want to know.<strong>


	25. Before it all Starts

**ShatteredNebula: Sorry for the wait you guys, I hadn't a clue of what I was going to do for this chapter. But, now I do. I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Lyoko: Code X.A.N.A<strong>

**Chapter 25- Before it all Starts**

**Author's POV**

* * *

><p>We can see the twins, both wide awake, watching as Ulrich and Odd play right into Xana's trap.<p>

"They don't really think that's us, do they?" Amelia questioned in her mind. I hope they don't think it's just as easy as escaping, because it's not.

"They have to be playing along for it's the only logical explanation." Antoinette thought watching as her uncle, who's seen the clones, hug them both. She shook her head before hearing footsteps. It was Xana.

"Ah! I see you've seen the video footage, tell me, how do you like your clones? Are they up to par?" It asked. Amelia and Antoinette glared at it.

"You won't get away with this and someone's bound to figure out that it's not really us. All clones mess up at some point." Antoinette said. Xana laughed "My dear Antoinette, my plan has no flaws and I plan on keeping it that way, no matter what anyone else has to say." It said. Antoinette said nothing towards this, she didn't have to.

"So, when's your little plan to conquer the world going to start?" Amelia questioned. "It's already been like over 9 months, right?"

Xana smiled, wickedly, before walking over to her "My plan will begin very, VERY, soon…and I'll need some help in making this plan work. I would ask you to help me but it doesn't matter because you are going to help me…against your own will of course. Both of you…" It said. Antoinette and Amelia looked at each other, what was going to happen to us?

"What are you talking about?" Antoinette questioned. Xana smiled and walked away, but it stopped at the doorway "You'll find out soon…very soon." It said before leaving the room. The girls could hear it's laughter from down the hall. Whatever was going to happen to them was obviously not going to be fun for either of them.

* * *

><p><strong>ShatteredNebula: Yes this chapter is short, but it has to be like that. Not all of my chapters are going to be long, it ruins the suspense effect. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you review :)<br>**


	26. Thoughts and Talks

**Code Lyoko- Code X.A.N.A**

**Chapter 26- Thoughts and Talks**

**Author's POV**

* * *

><p><em>We find that our characters, Odd and Ulrich, are now even more suspicious of the t<strong>wins<strong>. Why? Let's see..._

* * *

><p>It began on a sunny Wednesday morning and everyone was in class, including Amelia and Antoinette. They were seated in the front, so the teacher could keep a special eye out on them. Nobody wanted them to disappear again.<p>

"Alright class, we're going to continue our lesson on..." Mostly everyone tuned the teacher out at this point. Odd, who was seated next to Ulrich, looked at him "Have you noticed anything strange about the girls lately?" He asked him quietly. Ulrich nodded, he did.

"Yeah, they seem more secretive now. Yesterday I went to go talk to Amelia and she told me she had other plans, I had to come back later." He said. "And when I did come back later, she told me that she just couldn't speak to me right then. I don't know what's going on."

Odd looked down for a moment before looking back up "Antoinette seems secluded from me as well, I thought that being back would bring us closer. But, to me, it seems like we're falling apart." He whispered.

"Mr. Robbia! If your discussion is so important, why don't you discuss it to the class?" The teacher called out on him. Blushing, in embarrassment, Odd shook his head "No...it's not that important." He said. The teacher looked at him, disapprovingly, before saying "Then pay attention, you don't want to fail this class now, do you?" They questioned. Odd shook his head quickly, the last thing he wanted was to be in this class over again.

After the teacher turned back around, Odd turned to Ulrich and gave him a look that said "I'll talk to you later" before turning back around. They didn't notice when Amelia and Antoinette looked at each other, curiously. What were they talking about?

* * *

><p><strong>Amelia's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>When the teacher called out that boy, Odd I believe, I wanted to laugh. Stupid humans, that's why they're never going to get anywhere in life (Sorry if that offends anyone, I don't mean to offend.)<p>

But, I couldn't help but wonder what he was talking about? It was obviously directed at that other kid. Ulrich, before the teacher caught him. They were trying to keep their conversation from being heard, but by who? The teacher or us?

"It's probably the first one, they don't know that we're not the actual twins. They couldn't know, could they?" I questioned in my mind. I'd have to speak to Antoinette about this later, we had a lot of planning to do. We didn't want to let Xana down, no, not Xana.

I then sighed, this class needed to hurry up and end already.

* * *

><p><strong>Antoinette's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I looked at Amelia and saw that she was thinking. It was obvious of course by her facial expression, but I noticed when changed to look back a little. She was thinking about those two boys, Odd and Ulrich.<p>

"I wonder what they were talking about earlier?" I thought. Obviously they wanted to keep it a secret for I don't think anyone heard them. Were they talking about Amelia and I? I mean, of course we've ignored them for the past few days, but that's nothing to be suspicious about, right? I mean we did just "escape" from Xana.

"Hm...perhaps we should do something for them, to ease their suspicions. We don't need Xana's plan ruined because of one tiny mistake." I thought. I'd talk more about it with Amelia after class, if it would end that is.

* * *

><p><strong>ShatteredNebula<strong>: **Yay! Another chapter done, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you review as well :)**


	27. Plans of Precaution: Part 1

**ShatteredNebula: Hello, and welcome to the next chapter of Code X.A.N.A, I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Lyoko- Code X.A.N.A<strong>

**Chapter 27: Plans of Precaution- Part 1**

**Author's POV**

* * *

><p>After class, like Amelia and Antoinette said they would, they went to go speak to each other. They told Odd and Ulrich that they'd meet up with them later, to avoid suspicion, before heading to their dorm room. Once there, and making sure they weren't followed, they began their planning.<p>

"I think those two humans, Odd and Ulrich, are suspicious of us." Antoinette announced. Amelia nodded "Yes, I think so as well. What are we going to do about it? If they continue to be suspicious of us then they might eventually figure out that we're not actually the twins, but clones of them." She said.

They both then thought for a moment, what were they going to do? Suddenly, they both looked at each other; it was totally obvious to what they could do.

"To make them think that we're the twins, we could set it up so that we do things that those twins would do. But, we'd have to find out what their favorite activities are, or what they do around here often." Amelia suggested. Antoinette thought for a moment "Yeah, but that could also backfire and make them more suspicious of us. They could think that we were programmed to think and do whatever the twins would do." She said.

"Hm…we could ask Xana what to do, but he said to not bother him while we were here." Amelia said. This was going to be hard to figure out. They couldn't act like the twins too much, it'd be suspicious, but they did want to **not** act like them. That would also be suspicious, even more so than the first choice.

"Hm…I know! We could say that we want to get tested for any human diseases or for anything wrong with us. With that thing humans call blood work, that would prove to Odd and Ulrich that we are the twins…even though we're not." Antoinette said. Amelia nodded "But, we're going to have to check with Xana to see if blood work would reveal us to be clones or not." She said.

"Alright, let's get to it." Antoinette said. And that's what they did.

* * *

><p><strong>ShatteredNebula: Sorry about making this so short, I had just finished a long chapter on my other story for Death Note (Amelia's Story). So, the next part will probably be longer. I don't know yet, I have to plan it out. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all review :)<strong>


	28. Plans of Precaution: Part 2

**ShatteredNebula: I'm sorry for the long wait my fanfictioniers; I've been working on my other story, revising it, and adding chapters to it. But, I'm back and I hope you will enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Lyoko- Code X.A.N.A<strong>

**Chapter 28: Plans of Precaution-Part 2**

**Antoinette's POV**

* * *

><p>Amelia and I were in our tubes, of course, doing absolutely nothing when we heard a beeping noise. What was that? Looking at Amelia, and she at me, we looked around for the source of the noise: It was Xana's computer; apparently someone was trying to contact it.<p>

"It's probably those clones." I thought. It was a few moments later that the beeping stopped, but we did hear the message left behind "Xana, this is Amelia and Antoinette clones 1, we've got some grave news: Those two imbeciles, the blond spiky haired boy and the brown-haired one, are suspicious of us. We have a plan to prove to them that we're those girls, so we wish to know if blood work would reveal us to be clones or not. When you get this message please respond immediately." Then the message ended. I was angry that they called Odd and Ulrich imbeciles but I was pleased that at least they were suspicious of the clones.

"At least they have the idea of who we really are." I thought before Xana came walking in the room. It went over to his computer, which started beeping again, before looking at the video; After it was done with that he turned to us "It seems that your two friends are smarter than they appear, but that won't last for long." It said with a mischievous smile.

"What are you going to do?" Amelia questioned. I looked at Xana, expecting an answer, but instead was met with a laugh "Wouldn't you like to know! Don't worry, you'll find out soon." It said then everything got dark.

* * *

><p><strong>3 hours later...<strong>

* * *

><p>I awoke feeling groggily and strangely in...pain?<p>

"Owe!" I thought once trying to move my arm. Looking at it, I saw a patch on it...like the ones they give you after blood-work. My eyes widened in realization! That's what Xana was doing...

I looked over at Amelia to see that she was still sleep, so I looked forwards to see Xana pressed against my tube. My heard leaped a little "W-What are you doing?" I questioned. It smiled, again mischievously, before it backed up "Well, I'm sure that you've figured out why I took your blood-work, you're smart enough to have figured it out. But, tell me, did you figure out the other reason for why I took it?" It questioned. I blinked, there was another reason?

Staring at Xana, wearily, I asked "What is the other reason." I said. It smiled before going over to its computer; I heard a few buttons being pressed before my tube was opened. I looked at Xana oddly "What are you doing?" I questioned. Was it trying to set me free? I was about to run off, but found that I couldn't even move my legs; I was paralyzed.

Xana, who was smiling like normally, walked over to me "Antoinette...you're so...interesting." It said before running its hand over my cheek; I couldn't move, so I couldn't slap it away. This is one of the many times that I wish Odd was here...he wouldn't have let Xana do this.

"What are you going to do to me?" I questioned fearfully. I then felt myself being picked up...it was by Xana. "What are you doing!" I questioned aloud. Xana smiled "You'll see soon." It said before placing me on a table; it strapped me up before heading over to a machine. I could see tubes of something red poking out of it...what was it?

"This, my dear, is specially made blood...by yours truly. Sometime before today I took some samples of your blood to make my own, do you know why?" It questioned. I looked at it, thinking, before shaking my head "Why?" I questioned. It grinned "Why to put you under my control of course!" It said happily. I felt my eyes widen; I wished now more than ever that I could move.

Xana laughed "You see, I took your blood so that I could make this batch right here...I couldn't have one of my future queens die before making her mine, now could I?" It questioned. I felt myself getting sick...

Gulping down the vile in my throat, I looked at Xana "So, just by your recent words, I'm guessing that you're going to make both me and my sister your...queen." I said distastefully. Xana looked at me "Yes...unless you want me to yourself that is." It said moving closer to me. I scowled at it "Never" I spat at it. It backed up and walked over to a small metal table, before taking off a needle...with blood in it. It smiled and walked over to me "I would say that this won't hurt...but it will so...It'd be best to stay still." It said maliciously.

I honestly couldn't hate my life more than I did at that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>ShatteredNebula: Seems like Xana has found a way to put the girls under its control...I wonder what the others are going to do when they see them being all...nice...to Xana? That's going to be an interesting discovery...and reaction. Anyways! I'll see you all soon :)<strong>


	29. Fun Time

**ShatteredNebula: Sorry for the wait, but I was working on my other story for Death Note; It's almost finished so I can work on this one more often. So, until then, I hope you enjoy the chapters I upload...when I upload them :) Also, I'm going to call Amelia's Clone, at the beginning, Amelia's Clone. I don't want you to be confused on whom I'm talking about, alright? And the same goes for Antoinette too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Lyoko- Code X.A.N.A<strong>

**Chapter 29- Fun Time**

**Antoinette's Clone POV**

* * *

><p>We were sitting down at a lunch table, with Odd and Ulrich, when I suddenly had an idea.<p>

"We should spend more time together." I told Odd, who was eating his food. So he turned to me with some food stuck to his mouth. I wanted to hurl...

But, to stay in character, I just motioned towards it. He took it off his mouth and put it in his plate...now that's disgusting.

"So...what do you say?" I asked him. He nodded, "Yeah, it's been a while since we've hung out. We should do it." He said. I nodded.

"After classes I'll come and get you, alright?" I said. He nodded, "Alright." Then he went back to eating.

I then looked at Amelia and I tilted my head towards Ulrich. So, catching my drift, she said "Do you want to spend time together as well, Ulrich?" She asked. He looked at her, "Yeah, that would be nice." He said. She nodded.

"We'll start after classes, alright?" She said. He nodded, "Understood." He said before going back to eating his own food. I smiled, I hope this will ease their suspicions.

* * *

><p><em>After classes...<em>

* * *

><p>I was waiting outside Odd's dorm door when he opened it and stepped out, "Are you ready?" I asked. He nodded, "Yeah, are we going to our regular spot?" He asked. Where was that?<p>

"Uh..." I said. "I don't know where that is, sorry...I think my memory was messed with when I was with Xana." He nodded in understanding.

"Oh, I got you...I'll show you were it is." He said before taking my hand. We walked across the yard before heading outside the gates, "Our...regular spot...is out here?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded.

"Yep! We come here whenever we want to be alone." He said with a smile. "Which happens a lot."

"Does this mean that I have to come out here a lot?" I questioned in my mind. I didn't want to, honestly, but...I guess I would have to if it meant not ruining our cover.

So, smiling I sat down next to Odd and he smiled, once again, at me "I'm glad your back...with me...Annie." He said. I'm going to go a whim here and say that that's a nickname he gave Antoinette.

I smiled, like I cared, at him "I am too...I'm glad that we escaped, you know?" I said. He nodded and grabbed my hand, "Yeah...I know."

We stayed like that, talking and whatnot, until it started getting dark. I was happy when we left. Once I got back to my "dorm room" I was met with Amelia.

"So, how was it with the human?" She asked. I grimaced, "He kept rubbing on my hand and wouldn't stop talking about "us" and whatnot...it was disgusting I tell you. I hope that Xana finishes its plan soon because I don't know how long I can deal with all that." I said.

"Unlucky for you because I heard that...from that human Ulrich...that Odd had "stronger feelings" for you I believe." She said. I groaned and laid face down on my bed.

"That doesn't help me at all." I thought.

"Yeah...but hey! At least now the human boys suspicions have gone down...at least they should've I mean." She said.

"Well at least that's something..." I muttered from my spot. I really hope all this ends soon...

* * *

><p><strong>ShatteredNebula: Do you think that Odd and Ulrich's suspicions have gone down? Do you think the clones can last it much longer with them and their "feelings?" I don't know, you tell me in your review. <strong>


	30. Love Spells

**SilentAngeli: Hello, sorry for the wait but I'm not at home right now and I'm currently using my dad's laptop. On another note the computer at my house hasn't been fixed but I should be back and making more chapters once I get home and it's fixed, alright? Okay. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Code X.A.N.A: What is its Plan?<strong>

**Chapter 30- Love Spells**

**Author's POV**

* * *

><p>Amelia and Antoinette were both strapped to a table, they were unconscious. Xana, whom was watching them at the current, watched as its plan further succeeded.<p>

"This is too easy…" It thought before hearing the sound of someone awakening. Looking over to the tables, he saw that Antoinette was the first to awaken.

"W-What happened?" She questioned groggily. Xana walked over to her with a smile, a fake friendly one.

"Ah, it seems as if you have awakened. I was getting worried." It said. It had high hopes that its plan would work. If not then there was always phase two.

Antoinette, who was still a bit groggy, looked over at it "Who are you?" She questioned. She couldn't really see well, hardly at all if you asked her.

"I'm a friend. I'm here to help you." Xana lied. It watched as she rubbed her eyes before staring straight at it.

"Oh…you're rather cute." She said immediately. Hook, line, and who's the winner? That's right, Xana is.

Smiling in a fake bashful way, Xana said "Thanks…" She nodded before looking over to the side. She saw her sister lying, still, there on the table.

"What happened to us?" She questioned. Xana then began to explain how it saw these people attacking them. Their names were Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy, Aleita, and Yumi. It said that it warded them off then it took them here to nurse them back to health.

Antoinette smiled at him, "Why thank you." She said. "Whatever can we do to repay you?" Xana smiled.

"I can think of a few things." It said.

* * *

><p><strong>-With the Clones-<strong>

* * *

><p>The clones, of Amelia and Antoinette, were lying down in their dorm when a sudden beeping noise rang throughout the room. It was their communicator and it was a message from Xana. It read:<p>

_Hello girls, this is Xana of course, I wanted to inform you that your stay at in the human world is coming to an end. I've already gotten the needed materials and my queens are all set to be mine. Once I give the signal I'm going to need for you to head towards the factory. A portal will be awaiting there for you._

_Don't screw this up, got it?_

_Xana_

After reading the message the clones smiled.

"Finally, we get to leave this dump." Amelia's clone said. Antoinette's clone nodded.

"Yeah, and we get to get away from those two imbeciles. How stupid can those two be?" She said with a laugh. "I mean the blond one is a like a love sick puppy. He's fallen right into my hand."

Amelia's clone nodded, "Yeah, I'm surprised that they haven't tried any other methods to see if we are really the twins." She said. "The blood test worked, but that don't mean a thing."

Antoinette's clone laughed, "I know and that's why these humans are so…dumb!" She said in between laughs. Amelia's clone laughed with her. And whilst they were doing that they didn't hear the sound of someone walking away from their door.

* * *

><p><strong>SilentAngeli: Who do you think was outside their door? Was it Odd, Ulrich, or some other student? Perhaps it was their uncle or Sissi. We haven't heard from her in a while. Anyways, you'll find out soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<strong>


	31. Knowing

**SilentAngeli- Hello, I hope you're ready for some new chapters :) Because I AM BACK! *Grins some More***

* * *

><p><strong>Code X.A.N.A- What is it's Plan?<br>**

**Chapter 31- Knowing  
><strong>

**Unknown POV  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I was heading to check on the girls, the twins I mean, when I heard laughter coming from the door. I stopped fora moment, and even though it was wrong, I pressed my ear against their door. It was eavesdropping, of course, but curiosity got the best of me. Especially with the way they were laughing...it was kind of mocking and sinister (On it second to the lowest level).

_"Finally, we get to leave this dump." _I heard Amelia say. What did that mean?

_"Yeah, and we get to get away from those two imbeciles. How stupid can those two be?" _I heard Antoinette say. I blinked. They were obviously talking about Odd and Ulrich. The question is why are they talking about them like that? That didn't sound like the twins. Looking down I thought for a moment.

"How can they go from loving them to talking trash about them behind their backs?" I thought. Glad for my ability to hear around me whilst thinking at the same time, I heard something...strange.

_"Yeah, I'm surprised that they haven't tried any other methods to see if we are really the twins." Amelia said. "The blood test worked, but that don't mean a thing."_ I stepped back at that. What was she implying? That they should've tried other methods or that they weren't really the twins?

I shook my head, "No...it's impossible. How can there be two sets of the same people...unless they're quadruplets, which is very unlikely." Anyways, whilst the girls, if they are the girls, were laughing (again) I made my escape down the hallway and towards my room. I had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

><p><strong>SilentAngeli: Yes, it's short, I know, but I don't have word at the moment and it's 12:16 in the morning so...yeah, I'm pretty tired. I'll give you another chapter tomorrow though...unless my sister get's home first. Then she'll be on the computer. So if I don't update tomorrow, I'll definitely update on Wednesday.<strong>


	32. Around and About

**SilentAngeli: Hello, welcome to the 32nd chapter of Code Xana. I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Code X.A.N.A- What is it's Plan?<strong>

**Chapter 32- Around and About**

**Author's POV**

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and Odd along with Ulrich were sitting down eating, of course. They were talking about the twins.<p>

"Do you think we should've told Jeremie and Aleita that the girls were back?" Odd questioned. He thought about it a lot but never did anything about it. It somewhat bothered him now so he decided to talk about it. He found out that Ulrich was feeling the same way.

"I want to, but they're keeping a close eye on us now ever since the girls, Jeremie, and Aleita all went missing. Even with the twins back they still are watching us." He said looking at one of the teachers in the room. He was looking at them but turned away once Ulrich looked at him.

Odd nodded, "Yeah, I see what you mean." He said whilst eating. That's one thing that will never change about him. His love of food.

Ulrich shook his head, "This is all complicated...on a new level." He thought. He just wished none of this had happened in the first place. Anyways, hearing the bell ring, he got up, along with Odd, and dumped his tray in the trash can. They then heading towards the exit. They didn't notice someone watching them.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been three days since I heard Amelia's and Antoinette's conversation. I steered clear of them since then, of course it wasn't hard since I never spoke to them before. Now, I was watching to see how they acted around Odd and Ulrich. I had a hunch that, and I can't believe I'm saying this, that those girls aren't actually the girls. I knew, as well as everyone else, that Amelia and Antoinette really cared for Odd and Ulrich. It didn't make since that they'd talk trash about them behind their backs.<p>

"Hopefully I'm wrong and I can get this out of my head." I thought. If I was right then, if I don't get caught that is, I would tell Odd and Ulrich. If they didn't believe me then well I don't know what I'll do. I guess I'll need some type of evidence before I go up to them claiming that their girlfriends are fakes.

"They said that they were glad to leave this place." I thought as I walked down the hall. So they must be leaving soon. Question is how do they know that they're leaving? Did they get a letter, a video, or did there uncle, the principal, tell them. I thought for a moment before sighing in frustration. I hadn't a clue how they came to the conclusion that they were leaving soon.

"I guess I'll have to talk the the principal first, then, whilst the girls are out, I could go into their room and see if they have a letter or a video." I thought. The door would probably be locked though...hm...

"I'll think more on this later." I thought as I entered my classroom. I saw Amelia and Antoinette seated in the middle row.

"I will find out the truth about you two. I will..." I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>SilentAngeli: Well, seems like our mysterious new player in our game has quite keen on getting the truth. Will they get it? Will Odd and Ulrich find out that their "girlfriends" are really clones made by Xana himself? I don't know, maybe...I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<strong>


	33. Green Light

**Story: Code X.A.N.A- What is it's Plan?**

**Chapter 33- Green Light**

**POV: Author's**

* * *

><p>Odd and Ulrich were in their room, studying for a test the next day, when they heard a beeping noise. Looking around their eyes landed on the devices that man (They didn't learn his name) gave them. Upon closer inspection they noticed the light on it wasn't red, like before, but green. It was time to return to them.<p>

Odd, looking at Ulrich, said "So...how are we going to do this?" They were being watched, even at night. Odd had woken up, needing to go to the bathroom, and saw a guard patrolling the hallway. This was the only hallway he was patrolling.

"Odd? Did you hear me?" Ulrich questioned. He had just told him how they were going to leave.

Smiling, sheepishly, Odd said "No...um..could you repeat it?" He said. Ulrich shook his head. There was another thing that would never change. Odds ability to stay unfocused.

"I said that you are going to distract the guard in the hall whilst I escape. The window here unlocks from the other side. I'll unlock it and we'll both leave." Ulrich explained. Odd thought for a moment.

"Why do I have to be the one to distract him?" He then questioned. Ulrich looked at him.

"Odd, as much as you get distracted and with all your "funny" jokes, I'm sure that you can distract him long enough for me to leave. If he sees me then I'll just tell him that I'm going to the bathroom." He said.

"I did that the last time and he followed me. He didn't go inside with me but he stood outside the door." Odd said. Ulrich raise an eyebrow, that information was slightly odd. But it was also understandable.

"Well, if that's the case, I guess I'll pretend that I'm asleep and you'll go to the bathroom." He then said. "I want you to make a noise in the hallway so that I'll know that you're leaving."

Odd nodded, "Alright. Sounds like a plan." He said. "But one questioned...how am I going to leave?"

Rolling his eyes, Ulrich said "You'll go to the bathroom and I'll unlock the window that's in there from the outside." Odd nodded, understanding the plan.

"Okay, I'll lay down." Ulrich said getting in his bed. "You go out there and tell the man that you're going to the bathroom. Remember: Make a noise so that I know you're leaving."

Odd nodded, "I heard you earlier...I'm not that forgetful." He said. Ulrich just looked at him, silently, before turning over with his eyes closed. It was better if he just left it alone.

Sighing, Odd walked outside the door. As expected the guard immediately stopped him.

"Where are you headed?" He questioned. Odd looked up at him.

"I'm going to the bathroom." He simply said. The guard nodded.

"Is your roommate asleep?" He questioned. Odd motioned for their door. He could see for himself. After doing so, the guard and he walked down the hallway but not before Odd "accidentally" fell over, knocking over a stool (The guard's) nearby.

"Ulrich should've been able to hear that." Odd thought, hopefully.

"Are you alright?" The guard questioned. He didn't help him up, but he did stare at him oddly. Odd nodded.

"Yeah, it's kind of dark out here. Can't really see a thing." He explained. They then continued their trip to the bathroom.

"It's all up to you now Ulrich." Odd thought.

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Ulrich<strong>

* * *

><p>I was still turned over when I heard something like a crash in the hallway. I guess that's my cue to leave. I moved off my bed, went over to the door, and reached for the doorknob. But I stopped, a new thought in mind.<p>

"I should probably wait a few minutes before leaving, just to give Odd and the guard enough space between our room and the bathroom. Can't have the guard catching me." I thought. So, getting the notes I was reading earlier, I read them again or skimmed over them again. I did that for about five minutes before deciding that I could leave.

"Alright, hopefully I won't get caught." I thought before leaving the room. It was kind of dark in the hallway, so I would have to be careful. I then began to walk off, watching my surroundings. This was the only time I was glad that there was only one guard, and they happen to be on our hallway. The other ones came during the day, since no one bothered to leave their rooms at night.

"And it's a good thing too." I thought before reaching the door. Hm...now I'm going to have to figure out where the bathroom, that Odd is in, window is located.

"That should be fun." I thought sarcastically. Might as well start before I get caught.

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Unknown<strong>

* * *

><p>I watched as Ulrich across the yard, he was looking for something obviously.<p>

"I wonder what?" I thought. "And why is doing it?" I decided that I was just going to watch to see what happens, until he came near my window then I pretended I was sleeping. Why was he looking into the windows?

"Hm...I could follow him, but I'll get caught." I thought and whilst I was thinking about that I almost missed it when something(s) ran across the yard. Looking up, rather quickly, I saw both Odd and Ulrich running out the gates. My eyes widened. They were escaping.

"Why?" I thought. I think this would be a good time to follow them. So, walking over to my door I looked both ways down the hallway, for the guard, before running towards the exit. Hopefully I could catch up to Odd and Ulrich so I wouldn't get lost.

* * *

><p><strong>SilentAngeli: The next chapter is where things began to get even more interesting...I wonder what the news is?<strong>


	34. Truth: Part 1

**Story: Code X.A.N.A- What is its Plan?**

**Chapter 34- Truth (Part 1)  
><strong>

**POV: Odd's**

* * *

><p>Once Ulrich unlocked the bathroom window, for me to escape, we both ran for the gate. After getting far enough away from the school, and down the right path, we started walking. I was tired.<p>

"This is why I don't like gym." I thought trying to get some oxygen back into my lungs.

"That's why you should exercise in gym more instead of slacking around." Ulrich said and it strangely went along with what I just thought. I stared at him, oddly. Could he read minds?

"What?" He questioned. I shook my head.

"Nothing..." I said. We then continued to walk until we got to a cobblestone (I believe) road in the forest. We were close by, I believe.

"Is this the path we took last time?" I questioned. Ulrich nodded.

"Yeah, I remember this path. We're going the right way." He said. I nodded and we continued on our way, until we heard something from behind us. I looked back.

"What was that?" I questioned out loud. Ulrich, who had turned around as well, shrugged.

"Maybe a branch fell off one of the trees, or it could be squirrel." He said. Accepting the answer, I was about to continue walking when I saw a flash of yellow. What was that?

"Did you see that?" I questioned to Ulrich. He looked at me, "No, what was it?"

"I saw something...something yellow." I said. He shook his head.

"Your just seeing things. The dark is messing with your eyes." He said. I shook my head.

"The dark is not messing with my eyes, I seriously saw something yellow. It came from over there." I said pointing towards a tree.

"Well then, go see what it is if you're so worried." He said. I stood there for a moment before moving towards the tree. I didn't see anyone...

"Ow!" I heard a voice shout. It wasn't mine nor Ulrich's.

"Who's out there?" I questioned. There was no answer.

"If you don't come out we'll make you come out." Ulrich said making me jump. I turned around a and glared at him.

"Don't do that again." I said. He shrugged. We then watched as someone came into view...it was a boy.

"Who are you?" Ulrich asked.

The boy smiled, sheepishly, "My name is Eric." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you following us?" I asked. He looked down for a moment before looking back up.

"Um...I kind of saw you two leaving the school and I wanted to see where you were headed." He said.

"I didn't think anyone saw us." Ulrich said. "What were you doing up this late?"

Eric looked at him, "Nothing much..." Was all he said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Really? You were up this late doing nothing?" I questioned. "I may not be that smart but I'm not stupid either."

He looked away, "Alright, I'll tell you why I was up if you let me in on where you're going." He said. Ulrich immediately shook his head, "No, it's not worth it." He said to me.

Eric then grinned, "I could always tell the principal where you two headed. I have a good memory." He said. I glared at him. He was blackmailing us.

I looked at Ulrich, "We could make him swear not to tell." I said. He looked at me and then back at Eric before sighing.

"Fine. Tell him, but hurry up we don't want to make them wait too long." He said. I nodded before looking at Eric.

"Look...the truth is that we are headed to this guys place, Jeremie and Aleita are there. They're trying to help us...well...defeat something." I said. Eric looked confused.

"Defeat what?" He asked. Ulrich then stepping in between us, "Look, we can explain on the way or we can let the others explain it to him. We need to leave now. That guard probably has people looking for us all." He said.

I nodded, "Alright, come on, we'll let the others explain the rest to you." I said to Eric. He nodded and followed us down the path.

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Jeremie<strong>

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the small bed that Rodger (The guy's name) provided for me to use. It's been some months but we finally had results. All we needed to do was to test it out, but we needed Odd and Ulrich here first.<p>

"Are you sure that we shouldn't send someone, or something, to Kadic?" Aleita questioned. I nodded.

"Yeah, Ulrich and Odd can come up with a way to leave without being noticed, I'm sure of it." I thought. Though I did have my doubts...

"How long do you think that would take. Because we need to get this tested by the end of today." Rodger said entering the room. I looked at him.

"With Odd, I'm not so sure, but I'm sure that since Ulrich is there with him that it shouldn't take too long." I said. Aleita nodded before a thoughtful look came upon her face, "Actually...they should be here by now or at least near here." She said.

"I..." Rodger was interrupted by a knock at the door. We watched as he practically ran out of the room and to it. We followed him, but more slowly. When we reached the archway we noticed that Rodger seemed...well...frozen.

"Uh...are you alright Rodger?" Aleita questioned. I looked to see his answer, but then I saw Odd, Ulrich, and another person enter the room. I blinked before walking over to them.

"Who is that?" I questioned motioning towards the other person.

Odd smiled, "Well you see...you explain it Ulrich." He said. Ulrich glared at him before looking at me.

"We had planned to sneak out, it wasn't that easy but it wasn't hard, and when we did we found out that someone saw us." He explained. "His name is Eric, we kind of told him about what was going on." I looked at them before pinching the bridge of my nose, "How much did you tell him?" I asked. That was when Rodger, coming out of his shock, came up to us.

"Uh..." He started. I explained, "His name is Eric and apparently he knows something about what's going on here." He nodded, "That's...great actually." I looked at him.

"What?" I questioned. "I thought this was suppose to be a secret, kept from people who didn't know about it?" He nodded.

"Yeah, but if you think about it along with the new information we just gathered, you'd realize that we need more than three people for this to even, possible, work." He explained. I thought about it. It made sense...but still...

"Um...all we told him was that we knew where you two were and that he (points to Rodger)is helping us defeat something, we didn't tell him what." Odd said.

"Yeah, we were kind of hoping that you'd tell him the rest." Ulrich said. Rodger nodded.

"Alright, but we need to make this quick." He said. Then the explanation began.

* * *

><p><strong>SilentAngeli: Well, looks like Eric is now involved in this little situation. Will he reveal what he thinks about the twins? OR will he keep it to himself, for fear of being wrong (Even though he's not wrong)?<strong>


	35. Truth: Part 2

**Code X.A.N.A: What is its Plan?**

**Chapter 35- Truth (Part 2)**

**Author's POV**

* * *

><p>After Rodger and the gang explained what had happened, in shorter terms, all Eric could do was stare at them.<p>

"So...you're fighting a virus that came from a computer?" He said or questioned. Everyone nodded.

"Basically, yeah." Rodger said. Eric stood up, "I'm not sure if I should believe you, because this sounds very fishy, but I'll give it a shot and try to believe you." He said.

Rodger nodded, "We can take that." He said before running into the next room. He then came back with some documents. He walked over to Odd and Ulrich.

"I've already told Jeremy and Aleita what their parts in the plan are." He said. "Jeremy is going to stay here with me whilst Aleita and you all go to wherever Xana is."

Ulrich blinked, "Is that it?" He questioned. "It can't be that easy." Odd nodded, "I agree."

Jeremy stepped up, "It's not just that, you're just going to place some devices we made in there." He said. "We can't defeat Xana yet, its much to strong, we need to find a way to weaken it before attacking."

Aleita nodded, "Yeah, if it's possible, we might be able to get the twins back while we're there." She said. Odd and Ulrich looked at each other. Eric stared at them, he had a feeling of what they were about to do.

"Um..." Odd started.

"The twins are already back." Ulrich finished. "They're at Kadic right now." Jeremy, Aleita, and Rodger looked at them oddly.

"That's impossible." Rodger said. "There is no way that Xana would've let them off this easy." Jeremy nodded.

"Even if they somehow escaped, I doubt Xana would've let them stay here this long." He said. "I'm sure it would've tried to lure them back somehow, someway."

Aleita nodded, "Yeah, I've been dealing with Xana most of my life, and this doesn't add up." She said.

Odd was about to say something when Eric interrupted, "Excuse me, I know that this is all kind of your territory, but..." He paused, unsure if he should say what he wanted. He then opened his mouth again, "I don't think that those are the twins."

"What makes you so sure?" Ulrich questioned.

Eric looked at him, "I'm sorry to say this, but...I overheard them talking about you two...in a bad way." He said. "They basically called you oblivious idiots who can't figure out anything." He then looked down, "They were also talking about how they were glad that they were leaving the school soon."

Jeremy looked at him, "What!" He questioned. "Why didn't you say anything? They could be gone for all we know. They could've been the thing we needed to win against Xana." Eric stepped back with his hands raised.

"It's not like I knew that they were kidnapped by some psycho virus." He said. "If I had known everything then I would've never hesitated to tell Odd and Ulrich what I heard."

Rodger sighed, "He's right, it's not his fault, if anything you guys should've told us immediately what was going on." He said looking at Odd and Ulrich.

"How?" Ulrich questioned. "They have guards and everything at the school. Heck! Even our parents showed up wanting to know what was going on. Do you know how many phone calls the school has gotten since the twin's and your disappearance?" Odd nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, it was easy to sneak pass the one guard they had on our hallway at night, but in the morning it's very hard. They had teachers, students, and guards watching our every move." He said. "And it's not like you gave us anything to contact you with."

Jeremy opened his mouth but Aleita stepped in, "Look, it's no ones fault that we're in this situation." She said looking at everyone. "If anything it's Xana's, it started all this the moment it took the twins away from us." She blinked, "Instead of blaming each other for things that may or may not have succeeded we need to focus on the task at hands: Getting to wherever Xana is." Rodger nodded.

"She's right." Jeremy said.

"Yeah, I agree." Ulrich said. Odd and Eric nodded.

Rodger then pulled out a green paper from the documents, "This is the suit that is programed into the machine that we made. Anyone who enters it will be clothed in this immediately." He said.

"Like when we go to Lyoko." Odd said. Rodger nodded, "Exactly, but these come with different powers than your Lyoko ones." He showed them an example.

"One comes with real laser guns, one comes with a small knife holder that automatically refills itself, depending on how many you need, and the other comes with some elemental instruments." He continued.

"Cool." Odd said. Ulrich nodded, "So...are we just going to fight the whatever Xana has on its side?" Rodger looked at him.

"That's only if you don't make it back to the portal in time. It'll bring you there and reappear in fifteen to twenty minutes." He said.

"That gives enough time for the invisibility function installed in the suits to activate before deactivating." Jeremy said.

"So..basically, If we don't get back to the portal in time, before the suits reveal us, we'll have to fight whatever Xana throws at us?" Odd questioned. Aleita nodded, "Yeah, basically."

Rodger nodded, "Yeah...and you." He said turning towards Eric, he then walked over to him. "We didn't know that you were coming, so we only made three suits, but since you revealed what you knew or suspected to us, I have an idea of what you can do now."

Eric stared at him, "Which is?" He questioned.

"I want you to go back to the school and see if those twins are there." Rodger started. "If they are then Do Not let them leave the school, under any circumstances." Eric nodded, "I got you."

Roger nodded, "Yeah, if they try to leave, just go tell a guard or anyone that they're leaving. But if you can you can try to stop them yourself." He said before running over to a table, when he came back he was holding a device. "This is an electroshocker." He flipped the switch on it. "It's bolts of electricity are strong so it'll knock them out long enough for you to bring them back to the school, or get someone to help you. I recommend that you only shock them once because this can kill someone." He then handed it to Eric.

"If you press the blue button on the back the device transforms into a remote, like a TV remote, so it'll cause less suspicion." He said. Eric nodded, "Cool, I won't let you down." Rodger nodded before turning to the others.

"Now..."

"So if anyone asks me where I have been, or where Odd and Ulrich are...do you want me to lie because..." Jeremy turned to Eric.

"This is the fate of the world." He said. "What's more important, telling the truth or saving millions of people?" Eric blinked, "Saving people, of course." Jeremy nodded.

"So lie." He said. "If they ask you to lead them to us then show them in the wrong direction or pretend that you forgot."

"You could say that something knocked you out." Ulrich said. Rodger nodded, "Yeah, you can do anything just as long as they don't find this place or find out what we're doing." Eric nodded. Rodger then turned to the others, again.

"Alright...let's get started." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>WitheringNight: Looks like the gang is on their way to Xana's place. I wonder what's going to happen when they see the girls all lovey-dovey with Xana. I can see jealously, rage, and possible exposure...hmm...but that's just my guess. What do you think?<strong>


	36. Surprises

**WitheringNight: Sorry about the long wait, and the hiatus call, I didn't leave this story to work on my other ones! I swear! I left it because I wanted to see what I really wanted for this chapter. I don't want this story to be long and have a lame ending, even though it won't because I know the ending I want...anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Code X.A.N.A-What's its Plan?<br>**

**Chapter 36- Surprises  
><strong>

**Author's POV  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>After the plan was given out, and making sure that Eric got out of Rodger's house without being seen, everyone got into their positions. Aleita, Odd, and Ulrich were by the machine, which they knew worked now, and Jeremie, plus Rodger, were by the the control panel to activate the machine.

"Now, remember." Rodger warned. "This may work now, but we don't know how it'll affect humans, understand? It could send you to a totally different place than planned, but you know what to do if that happens, correct?" They all nodded. Aleita held up a tiny device. It had a small red button on it. It would open the portal back up, under their control, and they would be transported back to Rodgers home. But it was only to be used if they were teleported somewhere else.

"Alright Aleita, step into the machine." Jeremie said and waited until she was fully inside, a glass panel then came down trapping her inside. "Now, turn on your invisibility function." After she did that he pulled a lever down and they all watched as she disappeared. Rodger then turned on the headset he had.

"Aleita." He said into it. "Can you hear me?" There was static for a moment before a reply came.

"Yes." She said. "I think this is Xana's headquarters, it looks like a headquarters...just send the guys so we can get out of here before the suit reveals us." 

"Alright, your turn boys." He said to Odd and Ulrich. They then went through the same procedure as Aleita.

* * *

><p><strong>-In an Unknown Region-<strong>

**Ulrich's POV**

* * *

><p>Once we were teleported, which felt a lot different from the other times in the factory, we waited for the portal to disappear. Once it did, we went exploring, placing the cameras around in suitable places as we did.<p>

"I wonder were Xana has the twins...if he still has them that is." I heard Aleita whisper. Odd and I looked at her, horrified at the thought of the twins possible dead.

"I'm not saying that they're dead." She explained noticing our looks. "He might've sent them somewhere else, possible knowing that we were going to come." That made sense.

"Well, we're just going to have to look around to see." I replied. After a few minutes, and still not finding were the twins or Xana was, we quickly got aggravated. We stopped at a cross-way.

"I think..." Odd started. "We should split up, since this place is so RIDICULOUSLY big!"

Aleita and I looked at each other, "That's actually a good idea Odd." I said. He glared at me, "Hey! I can have good ideas ever now and again." I raised my hands, "I never said you couldn't." He looked like he was about to say something when Aleita interrupted.

"Hey! Instead of arguing, we could be searching for the twins and Xana. These suits and the portal have a time limit." She reminded us. Odd and I nodded, understanding.

"Alright, so...who's taking what part of this place?" Odd questioned. I thought for a moment.

"Well, it doesn't really matter." I said. "So, Aleita can continue down this path, I'll go to the left, and Odd you can go to the right."

"And if you guy's find anything, then just use the headset microphone to contact us." Aleita informed. Odd and I nodded before headed down our designated paths. I just hope nothing happens.

* * *

><p><strong>Antoinette's POV<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Whilst Xana was busy working on his minion army in the human world, my sister and I were stuck watching the cameras in case those people came back for us or Xana.

"This is boring." I thought before looking at Amelia. She had the same bored expression on her face.

"Hey." I said gaining her attention. "Isn't there something else we can do besides this, or at least do something whilst doing this?" She shrugged. "I don't know. We haven't exactly looked everywhere, and this place is huge, so it'll probably take some time to find something...which, with Xana's rocking and cool attitude, I highly doubt he'll have any games to play anyways. So it'll be a waste of time."

I thought for a moment, "Makes sense." I said. Xana was too cool for games, which is now one of the many reason I admire him.

"I wonder what he looks like underneath his hood." I said. Amelia looked back at me with a smile.

"I wonder that too." She said. "He's probably adorable...or to match his personality, hot."

I giggled, "You think he'll show us since we're going to be his future queens?" I questioned. She frowned, "Future queens?" I blinked, "He did tell you." I suddenly felt smuggish **(Smug)**. "Hm...I wonder why?" I then turned around. Amelia was still staring at me, now with suspicion.

"You knew this all along and you did tell me." She said before her eyes widened. "You're trying to get him to yourself."

I glared at her, "I am not!" I said offended. "I would never stoop so low to try to get him to myself...unlike you!" She blinked and had a confused expression on her face.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned. I stood up, "Don't act dumb. You've been trying to get him to yourself ever since you laid eyes on him, you spend all your time around him, you help him with his inventions, and you try and give him food." I then smirked. "Which he doesn't even eat by the way. He told me that himself." Now she was standing up and glaring at me.

"Oh so let's just put the entire blame on me shall we?" She said walking down the small steps before turned around. "I know what your game is." Now I was confused, what game?

"Now it's my turn to say: What are you talking about?" I said. She continued to glare, "You don't even try to stay near Xana, and when you do you're closer than ever! Admit it, you're only ignoring him to get him to like you more! It's the oldest trick in the book." I blinked. Actually, that wasn't what I was doing, but she just gave me an idea.

"You know, I should thank you." I said watching her now confused expression. "For giving me a new idea!" I said before walking off. I then felt someone push me down. I sat up and glared at Amelia, who was sneering at me.

"Xana is mine!" She said or shouted. I stood up and sneered back her, "Yeah, he likes you just as much as he likes your cooking." She then tackled me to the ground. We didn't notice, or hear, footsteps stop directly near us.

"Girls." We continued to fight.

"Ladies." We still continued to fight.

"Antoinette and Amelia!" We stopped fighting and looked up. Xana, still in his hood, was looking down at us. We immediately stood up and straightened our looks. I smiled, "Hey...Xana." I said. "We didn't know you were coming back so soon."

"It didn't take much to..lure..those pathetic humans into my trap." He said before walking over to the security cameras. "Aren't you two supposed to be watching these?" He looked at us. I gulped and stepped forwards.

"We were..." I started.

"...but we got into a fight." Amelia finished. I glared at her, I wasn't going to tell him that bit of information. Now he's going to want to know why we were fighting.

"And why is that?" He questioned coming near us.

I opened my mouth, but Amelia interrupted me, "Because!" She started. "We both like you and we want you to choose between us!" I blinked.

"Ladies." Xana said putting his arms around both of us. "You're both special to me, with you both at my side we'll rule Lyoko and the human world with an iron fist!" He then paused and looked at the both of us. "I like you both, I admit, and I cannot choose between you two. Your both too special to let go." He then let go and stood in front of us.  
>I thought for a moment.<p>

"Well..." I said looking at Amelia. "Even though we can't, individually, be with him. At least we still get to be with him, even it's together." Amelia looked in thought before she nodded. "Alright, I'll give in. You can have us both, I mean...if you want." Xana smiled, walked over, and gave us both a peck on the cheek. "It's what I want." He whispered to us in a sultry voice. Amelia and I giggled whilst blushing before following him to another part of the room. We didn't hear footsteps leave the room.

* * *

><p><strong>-Back at Rodger's House-<strong>

**Author's POV  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"You're lying!" Odd yelled. Aleita has just informed them of seeing Amelia and Antoinette, romantically, involved with Xana and everything else that went on in the room.

"Am not!" Aleita yelled back. Rodger stepped between the two, "Alright! We don't know what Aleita saw, but seeing as how she placed a few cameras in there at the before everything happened, we can check them." Odd looked down and nodded before everyone headed over to the security TVs. Rodger pressed a few buttons and plugged in a wire before entering a code. They then watched what happened in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ulrich's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>As we watched the video, and I reveled in my shock, I looked at Odd to see a number of expression pass on his face. First was shock, like my own, then there was hurt, then discomfort, and now finally anger.<p>

"Stop the video." He growled. Rodger stopped the video and everyone looked at him. Aleita stepped up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Odd...I'm so sorry." She said. He chuckled, but it wasn't his regular one, this one sounded flat and void of any emotion. He then looked up, "Hey, what can we do? If sh...if they...want to be with that...that...thing, then that's their problem. Obviously everything we went through together didn't mean a thing." He then turned around. I then stepped forwards.

"Odd." I said now kind of angry. I couldn't believe that he just said that. He looked at me, "What?" He questioned anger still evident in his voice. I walked up to him and, to everyone else's surprise, punched him in the face.

"Odd! Ulrich! Stop!" I heard Rodger command. Odd stood up, holding his face where I hit him, "What was that for!?" He shouted. I glared at him, "For being such an idiot!" I then calmed myself down a little. "I never thought you'd be the one to give up on the girl's this fast. I thought you had more faith in Antoinette than what you just showed." I shook my head, I had a headache now. "You shouldn't jump to conclusions." I looked at everyone at this. "None of you have any reason to jump to conclusions, maybe Rodger, but the rest of us have been with the girls long enough to know who they truly are. And I'm 100% sure when I say that we most certainly know that they wouldn't do something like this, knowing it'll break Odd's and my own heart along with your feelings, without being influenced." I looked at everyone. They all looked in thought, except Odd, who looked guilty.

"Wow..." He said, the anger was now gone from his voice. "I didn't think of it that way. I was just angry that they were with Xana, I didn't think of the fact that it might've had something to do with Xana influencing them. I feel like an idiot." He then sat down in a chair, depressed. I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Yeah, it might've been a rash decision, but I understand why you were angry. You love her more than anything, you're risking your life to have her back in yours, along with saving everyone else's, and seeing them with Xana like that isn't helping the frustration. The only thing we can do, to really show that we care, is to continue this...no matter how much it may hurt to do so." Odd looked up and nodded, "Alright." He said.

"Alright. Now that we know what's going on, and the situation with the twins, we can now decide on what to do with Xana." Rodger said. "He's already gotten most of the science professors and teachers on his side. And according the surveillance video, he has more human minions."

"So...do we need to tell someone about this? Or still keep it a secret?" I questioned. "Because I highly doubt that, even though we've been through a lot, that all of us can do something about this. Like Rodger said, we're going to need more people than us to defeat Xana." Jeremie, who was quiet throughout everything, nodded.

"Yes. That is true." He said before looking at Rodger. "But, we'll need proof of Xana existing to show to anyone who's willing to join us." Rodger nodded, "I agree." He said. "But we'll need more than just his video, so we'll add it to the other videos we're going to get later."

"Until then we need to work on a strategy. We've already gotten the cameras in Xana's headquarters, we need to work on how to weaken Xana. That's the next step." Jeremie said. I sighed.

"That's going to take a while." I said. "We don't know Xana's weaknesses, if it has any that is." Odd looked up, he opened his mouth before closing it.

"What?" I questioned. He looked in thought before looking at us.

"Remember when Xana said that it needs Antoinette and Amelia to "rule" the human world and Lyoko?" He questioned. We all nodded. He stood up, "Well...what if he's just using them to do the things that it can't do. I mean it still is just a virus, a living one, but still a virus." I blinked. "You're really on a roll today Odd." He smiled, "Yeah..." He then sat back down.

"So if Odd's theory is correct...we'll probably need someway to get the twins away from Xana." Aleita said. Rodger shook his head, "Wouldn't be any point, at least not now anyways, for Xana still has many human minions it could use in the place of them." I blinked.

"But if it's using humans that are smarter than Antoinette and Amelia..." I started.

"...then why is Xana still keeping them there?" Odd finished standing up.

"I honestly don't know. I know that we can rule out the possibility of Xana actually liking them in that way..." Rodger said.

"The only thing I can think of is that Xana may be using them to get to us." Jeremie said.

"What if he's using them to weaken us?" I questioned. "I mean we just saw how Odd acted when he saw Antoinette with Xana the was she was, he acted on impulse and rather rashly at that."

"So...Xana wants us to act on impulse?" Odd questioned. I looked at him, "Maybe, I don't know, but it would make sense." I said.

"Yeah, because if you act on impulse then your more than likely to mess up." Aleita said. "You'll probably be weakened to do anything to get..." She trailed off looking at me.

"...the twins back to us." I finished. It was the same thing I said earlier...that was a coincidence.

Rodger then stepped up, "Alright, like Jeremie said before, we won't throw away any suggestion on Xana's true intentions. Because we don't know exactly what it's planning, or what it actually wants with the twins. But for now, we do need to work on figuring our what Xana's weaknesses are. Now...let's get started."

* * *

><p><strong>-Back at Xana's Headquarters-<strong>

**Author's POV  
><strong>

* * *

><p>We can see Xana and the twins looking at a video. Upon a closer look we see that they are looking at what's going on with the Lyoko warriors.<p>

"So...are we going take down the cameras?" Antoinette whispered so the cameras didn't pick up what she said. Xana looked at her and shook his head, "No. Let them stay, we're going to have some fun with them." He then pressed a button on the panel below them.

"You may enter now." He said with a smirk. Antoinette and Amelia looked confused but then looked towards the door to see a girl standing there. She was mostly in black and looked kind of Asian. She was smirking.

"You called?" She questioned. Xana looked at her with a smile, "I need you to pay a visit to some people, I think it's about time you returned to them." He then laughed and the girl did as well. Antoinette and Amelia looked at each other, confused. Who was that girl and what was Xana planning to do with her?

* * *

><p><strong>WitheringNight: Ooooooooh! Looks like Xana knows what the Lyoko Warriors are up to, I wonder what's going to happen now? And I give you one guess to well...guess...who the girl is at the end. If you don't know, please, I beg of you, go watch the show again. <strong>


	37. Returns

**WitheringNight: Welcome to another chapter of Code Xana, I hope you enjoy it. And I also want to thank those who have stuck with this story, even in its long progress, it really means a lot. Also, I changed how the girl at the end of the last chapter looks. I just realized a mistake I made...so...you should look at it. Or you can continue reading this chapter...it doesn't' really matter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Code X.A.N.A- What is its plan?<strong>

**Chapter 37- Returns**

**Eric's POV**

* * *

><p>I was sitting in my room and doing my homework, but I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't stop thinking about the information that I knew and the emotions I felt with it. I mean, they told me not to tell anyone, but Rodger said that they would need more than just us to defeat Xana. I was confused on what to do.<p>

"Should I tell or shouldn't I?" I questioned myself. If I tell then it can go either way. They could go and help or deceive me and bring everyone back here...then there's the fact that people could get hurt in this. But if I don't tell, and something happens, then the only people who can help are five students and an old game designer. You didn't have to think about it to know that all of us together wouldn't defeat Xana. And from what I've heard, its pretty powerful.

"Sometimes I wonder if It would've been better to not have known about this." I thought going back to my homework. Now, to try and concentrate on this.

* * *

><p><strong>-In the Principal's Office-<strong>

**Author's POV**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to enroll her back here?" Principal Delmas questioned. You could see the worry on his face along with the stress of the recent events. There was his nieces disappearing, then two other students, and then three more disappeared. He had parents calling all over asking questions and taking their kids out of the school. His brother wouldn't stop calling wondering where his daughters were. He even ridiculed him on his duties as principal. He said that if he couldn't keep something like this from happening then he shouldn't be principal. He almost considered the idea but knew nobody else would take the roll of principal in the schools current state.<p>

"Yes." A Japanese man said, his wife agreed with him. "We're not worrying about what's going on around here. I'm positive that it'll be fixed soon."

"I agree and I really miss the school." A girl with similar features of her mother said. Principal Delmas sighed and looked at the forms in his hands. Would it be a good choice to bring more people here? Especially in the current state the school is in. Who knows how many students are going to disappear now?

Sighing, and giving in to the pressure, he looked up "Alright, I give in, I'll take her back in." He said causing the family to smile. "But! If anything goes wrong...please don't blame me, I warned you." The family nodded.

"Don't worry Principal Delmas." The man said. "We know our daughter won't disappear anytime soon." He was received and odd look before being sent off with the rest of his family. Does anyone else have a off feeling about this?

* * *

><p><strong>-The Next Day-<strong>

**Eric's POV**

* * *

><p>As the teacher handed back our papers from the quiz yesterday, I couldn't help but look around the room. It was almost empty. That's what this whole situation, that I'm now apart of, caused. So many kids were being taken out of this school by their concerned parents or guardians.<p>

"At least we don't have as many quizzes or homework anymore." I thought. I had a hunch that was because the teachers believe the place would be shut down soon. I had the same feeling.

"This adds to reason why nobody should know about Xana." I thought. If people knew that a virus, that could change its form, was out to conquer the world...there would be chaos and the school would most likely...no...most definitely be shut down. My parents would come and more people would be at risk

"And seeing as how today's society is, I highly doubt anyone would help." I thought. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the door to the classroom open.

"Principal Delmas? What are you doing here?" The teacher questioned.

"Well we have a new student...or rather an old student returning." This gained my attention and I looked up. I almost choked.

"I can't believe it." I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>-After Class-<strong>

* * *

><p>After class I headed out the door, I had huge news to give to the others. But I felt someone pull on my arm. I looked back to see her...to see Yumi.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>WitheringNight: Looks like Yumi is back, just like I told you she would be earlier...okay, honestly, I didn't know how I would bring her back when I told you I would, but after recent chapters I had an idea. Can you guess what it is?<strong>


	38. More Surprises

**WitheringNight: welcome to the next chapter of Code Xana, I hope you enjoy it. And also, unlike the others, instead of putting "Returns: Part 2" I just gave it another name. It's mostly because of certain sections in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Code X.A.N.A- What is its Plan?<strong>

**Chapter 38- More Surprises**

**Eric's POV**

* * *

><p>"Um...Yumi, right?" I questioned the girl. I had to play along like I didn't really know her.<p>

She nodded, "Yeah, I was just wondering if you could tell me more about what's going on around here." She said before looking down. "I know that the others disappeared and I don't really get along with anyone else." She then looked up. "But you look friendly." I blinked. I was unsure of what to do.

"Do I inform the others?" I thought. "Or do I keep this to myself?" Well, since she was originally one of the Lyoko Warriors, I guess I can inform her on what's going on.

"Alright." I said. "But lets talk in my room later, we have lunch right now, and we don't want to get caught." She nodded before we both headed for the lunch room.

* * *

><p><strong>-Eric's Room-<strong>

* * *

><p>After lunch, and loads of condolences to Yumi from other students, we both headed towards my room.<p>

"It must be tiring having all those people saying sorry to you." I commented sitting on my bed. Yumi, who was silent now, sat down in a chair and looked at me.

"Now she seems more like herself." I thought. Anyone who was here long enough knew almost every student, even if you've never met them, and seeing as how Yumi and I are in the same grade, I definitely know how she acts. She was acting a little too friendly back at the classroom, and afterwards, but now she's acting like herself. Quiet and Defensive.

"Hm..." I thought. "I wonder why the change in attitude?" I decided to not tell her the story, I would still inform the others, but I wouldn't tell her until I got their okay.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" I heard Yumi question. I nodded and began my story. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>-At Rodger's House-<strong>

**Author's POV**

* * *

><p>Jeremy, Rodger, and Aleita were going over some documents and other things whilst Odd and Ulrich continued to watch the videos. It hurt, yes, but it needed to be done.<p>

"I still can't believe they're been all...like this...with it." Odd thought putting his head in his hand. "This is getting frustrating...but I have to do it...for her, for all of us."

Ulrich, who was watching the videos, noticed the looks Odd held at certain moments. The only reason why he was able to keep his cool was because it was natural to him. He just didn't really know how to express his emotions...which is why it took long to come near to confessing to Yumi or to confess in Amelia's case.

"I just wish we had more help on this." He thought. As soon as that thought came, a ringing noise rang through the room.

"What is that?" Odd questioned. Rodger looked around before going over to a device, "It's Eric, he must be calling."

"Why?" Ulrich questioned. "He just left a week and a half ago." Roger shrugged before turning on the device.

"Can you hear us Eric?" He called out. A static noise came from the other end before a voice came through, "Yeah and I have news for you guys."

"What is it?" Jeremy questioned. There was silence before he was answered, "Yumi has come back to Kadic." A few eyes traveled to Ulrich to see him in a seemingly frozen state.

"Hello?" Eric's voice rang out. Everyone turned back to the communicator.

"Eric." Aleita started. "Are you sure that it's Yumi?"

"Yes, I wouldn't have contacted you unless I was absolutely sure." Eric said. Ulrich, who just got out of his state of shock, asked "Is she there with you?" His voice had a nervous edge to it. It was different from his normal calm one.

"No, after telling her what was going on around here, she left and went to her dorm." Was the response.

"Did you tell her where we were or what Xana was doing?" Rodger questioned. There was silence.

"No." Came the reply soon after it. Now everyone was confused.

"You do know that you can tell her right?" Aleita said. "She already knows about Xana." More silence.

"Yeah, but..."

"But what?" Odd questioned.

"I don't quite trust her...there's something off about this whole thing." Eric said. "I can feel it."

"And what exactly do you feel?" Ulrich questioned a little defensively. Odd looked at him with a curious expression before shaking his head.

"No...he wouldn't...would he?" Was his thoughts.

"Well, for starters, why would she come to me to ask her about what was going on?" Eric said. "And when she did, she acted friendly towards me, isn't she usually silent towards people she's never met before? And I'm surprised that she hasn't tried force to get anything out of me because I have a feeling that she knew I was lying, or at least left out some parts, in the story I told her." Nobody could answer his questions. It did sound like something was off.

"Maybe she changed when she moved." Odd suggested. Ulrich shook his head, "No, if anything, she would've came back worse. We all know her situation with her parents." Everyone, except Rodger, looked in thought. Ulrich was right, Yumi would've most likely came back in a worse mood after being with her parents, who's relationship troubles her, for so long.

"Maybe they all got along while she left." Aleita said. "We don't know what happened when she left Kadic, the only person that can tell us is her."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Rodger suddenly said. Everyone looked at him.

"Why not?" Odd questioned. Rodger looked between all of them.

"Without you guys, nor Lyoko to go to for possible protection, Yumi was left very vulnerable to Xana." He started. "He could've easily taken control of her and sent her here to distract us or lead us to our possible doom...I think we should wait until we know for certain that she's not under his control. Then we'll think about letting her come here." There was silence for a moment.

"Alright, I agree." Jeremy said.

"Me too." Aleita said. Odd nodded.

"I understand." Ulrich was quiet for a moment. Aleita placed a hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright?" She questioned. He looked up and nodded, "Yeah, just thinking..." He said before looking at Rodger. "I'm in." He nodded.

"Alright, so don't tell Yumi where we are or what you have to do with all of this." Rodger told Eric.

"What if she forces it out of me?" Came the reply. Jeremy took hold of the communicator.

"Then you immediately contact us." He said. "If she has left the school try and possible stop her from coming here but if she hasn't left the school, and she's not following you, then make sure she stays there."

"This is only if we haven't decided to let her in on the secret." Rodger added.

"Alright, well, I should get to bed soon so I'll talk to you guys later." The communication was then ended. Odd and Aleita immediately turned to Ulrich who was looking down.

"So, how are you feeling about Yumi returning?" Odd questioned. He knew that somewhere Ulrich still had feelings for the girl. Those kind of feelings just won't go away so easily and he knew that now from experience.

Ulrich looked up, "I'll be hard to understand and figure out what I'm going to do but I'll figure it out." He said. "

Aleita placed a hand on his shoulder, "Well, whatever you choose to do, we'll support you." She said. Odd nodded, "Yeah and I'm sure that Amelia will understand whatever you choose too." Ulrich nodded.

"Thanks." He said. "Well, we should get back to watching the screens." He then went back over to them and sat down. You could tell that he was thinking hard. Rodger looked back at all of them and shook his head. These kids shouldn't be in a situation like this, is what he thought. None of us should.

* * *

><p><strong>WitheringNight: Looks like Ulrich has a lot of thinking to do. I wonder what he has to think about? His relationship with Yumi and Amelia? Or the feelings behind them both. We'll find out later. And, speaking of Yumi, do you think she'll reveal herself to be under Xana's control? Or is that part of the plan? We'll also find out that answer later.<strong>


	39. New Accomplice

**Code X.A.N.A- What is its Plan?**

**Chapter 39- New Accomplice  
><strong>

**Aleita's POV**

* * *

><p>I was watching as Rodger and Jeremy write down ideas for what they could to to weaken Xana. It was obvious that he couldn't do certain things by itself, so, one of the ideas would be to try and get everyone out of its control. But they needed to know how it does it first, which is why Odd and Ulrich are watching the videos. Anyways, as I was sitting there, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to the recent events.<p>

"I still can't believe that Yumi's back." I thought. Another suspicious thing about all this was the timing. Why come back now, at such a horrid time?

"Now we have to worry about Yumi and the..." My eyes widened and I stood up. Everyone turned to look at me.

"What is it Aleita?" Jeremy questioned. I looked at him, "Guys, are we forgetting something?" I questioned. Rodger looked around, "No, why?" I blinked, how could they not get it.

"I guess I'll have to explain." I thought before looking at all of them. Letting out a deep breath I said, "We told Eric to watch Yumi, correct?" They all nodded.

"What does that-" I interrupted Ulrich and looked at him. "But, we also told him to look after the clones. How is he going to do both?" I questioned. Rodger was now standing and pacing.

"Um..." He thought, obviously panicking.

"We could always tell someone else." Odd suggested. I looked at him. "After all Rodger did say that the more people in this the better. We need all the help we can get." Rodger nodded.

"Odd is right." He said. "But who are we going to tell?" I thought for a moment.

"I suggest someone who has authority to look after Yumi and the twins." I said stressing the word "authority." Jeremy stared at me before his eyes widened.

"Your not suggesting..." He started and I nodded. Rodger looked between the two of us.

"What?" He questioned. "Who are you suggesting?" Ulrich looked in thought before realization dawned on his face, as it did with Odd.

"She wants to tell the principal, the twins uncle." He said. Rodger stopped, he looked like he was against it, before going into thought.

"If we tell him, "I started, "Then he'll know where his real neices are and can tell the teachers to watch them and Yumi."

"And the guards they have there." Odd added. Ulrich nodded.

"He could tell the night guard to make sure that they are within his sight at all times." He said. Jeremy, who was quiet, nodded.

"I'm against this idea, something's bound to go wrong, but...we honestly have no other choice." He said looking at Rodger. "We just can't have kids involved in this plan, we need adults too." Rodger looked at him and then at all of us.

"Contact Eric." He commanded and we were on it.

* * *

><p><strong>-At Kadic-<strong>

**Eric's POV**

* * *

><p>"So," Principal Delmas said rather quietly. "my nieces are in the hands of some virus, that came to life, and it's trying to control the human race?" I nodded.<p>

"Yes." I said. He looked thoughtful before sighing, running a hand through what was left of his hair. He then looked at me, "You know, if I was told this earlier, I would've immediately sent you out...but, I'm not. I'm not saying that I believe you, but what do I have to do?" I smiled.

"Just get all the teachers to watch Yumi and the twins. We're under the suspicion that they're being controlled by Xana." Rodger's voice said from the communicator. Principal Delmas looked at it.

"You said that you were watching my nieces, correct?" He questioned.

"Yes, that's correct." Rodger responded. Principal Delmas was quiet for a moment.

"Are they alright?" He questioned. "Are they harmed in any way?"

"No." It was Odd who responded this time. "And Ulrich and I won't let them be, we would risk our lives to make sure they're safe and back with us all." I smiled at his dedication and love for the twins. They really did make a difference, whether they knew it or not.

"Surprising how much two people can change others." I thought. I looked at the Principal and knew that he thought the same. He then smiled, "I'm holding you two to that Odd." He said, "I'll go tell the teachers abd guards to look after them, they won't be leaving anytime soon." The communication was then ended. He looked at me.

"Thank you." He said. I smiled and nodded, "Anything for the sake of the human race and the girls." Even though I didn't know them, they still were important and I wasn't about to let them be taken away forever.

"I believe the best choice for now would be for you to look after Yumi, along with the teachers and guards, whilst everyone else looks after the twins." Principal Delmas said after a while. I nodded, "Yeah, it'll take some stress of my chest." I said. He nodded before looking down.

"None of you kids should be in this mess." He said. "I didn't know how big it was before, but now I know." I had walked towards the door, so I could go ahead and start my watching duties.

"Yeah, everyone's thinking the same thing." I said before looking at him, "But we're willing to risk whatever it takes to make sure everything's back to normal." I then left the office a new sense of determination in my chest.

"I won't fail, I will try my hardest." I thought. You can count on it.

* * *

><p><strong>WitheringNight: Well, now Principal Delmas knows what's going on, but will it help? That <strong>**will all be revealed later. See you soon :)**


	40. Redo Alert

**_To: My Fans and Readers_**

_If you are reading this then you've seen the "chapter" title and you know I haven't updated in a while. Well, originally, I was going to finish all the chapters in this story but then today I just suddenly had a brand new idea, and it's not so different from this storyline except for a few things. So, it is with a heavy heart, that I tell you all that I will not be finishing this story. But! I will be doing another sequel, somewhat like this one, but with changes. Do you all understand that? If you don't then you can PM me about it. _

_The new sequel story will be called:_

**_Saving Humanity_**

_Yeah, that's it. So, look out for that story, and I'll see you all then. Again I'm sorry for all this…_

**_Sincerely,_**

_**WitheringNight** _


End file.
